


wait for me to come home

by allyasavedtheday



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Even is Jess, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Isak is Nick, M/M, New Girl au, POV Alternating, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-05-08 16:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyasavedtheday/pseuds/allyasavedtheday
Summary: It really is a nice place.And the dynamic between the three of them is one he could see himself settling into comfortably if given the chance.Less than five minutes later they return from the kitchen with Eskild leading the charge. “It’s official!” he announces. “We want you to move in!”“Really?” Even asks, feeling a wide smile stretch across his face. It almost feels too good to be true.He’s finally doing it. He’s going out on his own and living his life on his own terms. And he just secured the first step.*An evak New Girl au.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> askjdfh alright it's been a hot minute since i posted a fic so you're gonna have to go easy on me haha
> 
> for some ungodly reason I decided to try and write a fic that parallels both New Girl and Skam without being the exact same as New Girl, Skam, the New Girl au I wrote for a different fandom or my other fic where the whole premise is they're roommates who fall in love ("this one's different!!!!!!!" she yells) but i'm trying my best!!!
> 
> every chapter will be based on an episode (some more loosely than others depending how much evak fit the situation) but you don't have to have seen New Girl at all to read this. everything should be pretty self-explanatory :) each chapter will also include both isak's and even's povs and the change between the two will always be marked by a line break.
> 
> title is from photograph by ed sheeran  
> as always the characters (and in this case, the premise) don't belong to me!!!

“And that’s it, really,” Even says with a stilted laugh. “An amicable breakup is one thing but continuing to live with each other as exes just felt like a recipe for disaster.”

He glances at each of the three faces staring back at him. The girl, Linn, gives him a half shrug and a nod which he’s almost positive is in approval. The guy in the middle, Eskild, has the kind of smile on his face that looks one part mischievous, two parts amused but Even likes him already. The last guy, Isak, is a little more difficult to pin down. He’s polite but he’s still eyeing Even like he’s not sure what to make of him.

“I totally get it,” Eskild says, cutting through Even’s mini analysis. “Before Isak moved in my boyfriend lived here with us. He stuck around for a few weeks after we broke up since he couldn’t afford to get his own place but it certainly made bringing new guys home a little awkward.”

Even huffs a laugh, gaze catching on the way Isak rolls his eyes in exasperation beside Eskild. “I don’t think either of us are planning on a string of one night stands any time soon. We just think some distance would be a good thing right now.”

Eskild hums in agreement and Even decides to make his final pitch. He’d gotten a good feeling when he’d first reached the building. The rainbow sticker over their buzzer had made him smile and the kollektiv itself was spacious and tidy but still felt lived in. Eskild had been incredibly welcoming and though Linn and Isak were more reserved they seemed like they’d be easy enough to live with. Something about this felt right.

“Look, I really like this place. I haven’t looked around much for other options but I think this could be a good fit for me.”

Honestly, anywhere would be better than at home with Sonja right now. How the hell is Even supposed to deal with his breakup when the person he broke up with is always _right there_?

Eskild beams and opens his mouth to speak but Isak abruptly cuts him off. “Sorry, can we ask you a few more questions first? It’s just- we don’t know all that much about you.”

Even blinks and falters before he regroups and nods quickly. “Of course. Uh I guess I can tell you a bit more about myself?”

Eskild nods encouragingly and Isak gestures for him to keep going. Linn looks like she’s listening with vague disinterest.

“Okay,” Even says, blowing out a breath. “I’m guessing you saw on my application that it says I’m bipolar.” He hates having this conversation but he’d rather get it out of the way upfront. The last thing he needs is them finding out under the wrong circumstances. When none of them outwardly react he elaborates. “That means I can get episodes sometimes but I take medication and go to therapy so I’m managing it.”

He pauses, waiting for one of them to respond. After a moment Linn clears her throat. “We just need to be careful you don’t mix your medication up with my anti-depressants.”

She offers him the barest hint of a smile and Even returns it, nodding in understanding. Eskild and Isak smile too – not in pity or out of politeness, like he expects, but just a simple acknowledgment. It’s enough to set some of his nerves at ease.

“I’m a drama teacher at Grefsen which means I’ll probably leave a lot of scripts and props lying around,” he continues. “Sonja and I were together for nearly eleven years so I’m not gonna lie, I’m probably gonna be a bit emotional for the next couple of weeks. Which mostly means I’ll spend my days lying on the couch watching Baz Luhrmann movies on repeat and feeling sorry for myself.”

Eskild laughs and Isak cracks the teeniest hint of a smile which Even decides to count as a win.

“I’m not that messy outside of leaving clothes on my bedroom floor so I’m happy to help out with chores and stuff. I like to cook too.”

“ _And_ you’re single?” Eskild demands, shaking his head. “Damn, if you weren’t our potential roommate I’d snatch you up.”

“ _Eskild_ ,” Isak hisses.

Eskild waves him off. “Anyway don’t worry about the breakup stuff. Isak just got dumped too so we’re well used to him moping.”

“I did not get _dumped_ ,” Isak protests, scowling in Eskild’s direction. “And it was six months ago. I’m fine.”

Eskild nods placatingly. “Of course you are, baby gay.”  Though as soon as he looks away from Isak he meets Even’s gaze and mouths, “ _You have no idea_.”

Even stifles a laugh as Isak viciously elbows Eskild in the side. “That’s not important right now,” Isak huffs. “Look, can you just give us a minute to discuss and then we’ll let you know?”

“Of course. Take your time.”

Isak flashes him a smile that seems a little too stressed to be real and Even watches amusedly as the three of them stand up and file out of the room towards the kitchen they’d shown him earlier. He can hear them whispering but he has the good grace not to listen, instead cataloguing the photographs on the walls in the living room.

It really is a nice place.

And the dynamic between the three of them is one he could see himself settling into comfortably if given the chance.

Less than five minutes later they return from the kitchen with Eskild leading the charge. “It’s official!” he announces. “We want you to move in!”

“Really?” Even asks, feeling a wide smile stretch across his face. It almost feels too good to be true.

He’s finally doing it. He’s going out on his own and living his life on his own terms. And he just secured the first step.

As soon as he stands up Eskild barrels over to him and pulls him into an almighty bear hug, making him laugh. As he looks over Eskild’s shoulder he locks eyes with Isak, who watches him uncertainly for a moment before giving him the first genuine smile Even’s seen from him all day.

He smiles back.

*

The process of moving into the kollektiv happens far more quickly than Even had entirely expected. Noora, who’d owned the room Even was moving into, had moved out days beforehand so the room was already empty and Eskild had all but insisted he move in as soon as he wanted to.

So Even had gone back to his and Sonja’s flat, called her when he’d found it empty and told her he’d found somewhere to stay. They’d been trading off staying at their friends’ or parents’ places for the past week and a half so they never had to be there together. Sharing a bed just didn’t exactly feel right after everything. He called the boys next and within an hour they were all there to help him pack up his stuff.

In the end it wasn’t all that much and Even felt somewhat despondent about the fact he was able to pack up his life into a handful of cardboard boxes. He still had some stuff at his parents’ house that he hadn’t taken with him when he and Sonja moved in together since their flat couldn’t fit much but it still feels strange.

He and Sonja had been building a life together since they were fifteen and just like that, with a few pictures taken down from the wall and Even’s clothes removed from the closet, it’s almost like he was never here.

He packs his stuff into the back of Mikael’s car and then, only a matter of hours later, he’s back at the kollektiv.

Mikael helps him carry the boxes upstairs and Isak is there at the door when they arrive on the fourth floor. “Eskild had to go to work but he says he’s bringing home champagne later to celebrate or something,” he says and Even suppresses a laugh at how long-suffering Isak looks.

“That’s sweet of him,” Even comments and Isak hums.

“Do you need some help?”

“Oh yeah there’s just a couple of more boxes,” Even says before nodding behind him. “This is my best friend, Mikael.”

“Isak,” Isak introduces himself with a polite smile, stepping forward to shake Mikael’s hand when he drops the box to greet Isak.

“Nice to meet you,” Mikael grins. “Can we throw this stuff in Even’s room?”

“Sure,” Isak says, stepping aside to let them through.

With Isak helping, they get all the boxes upstairs after only a few trips and Mikael reluctantly leaves when Even tells him he wants a chance to get to know his roommates alone.

“I’m calling you in the morning,” Mikael warns, sounding more like his mother than his best friend.

“Yes, Mamma,” Even says, rolling his eyes. “I’ll be fine.”

A few minutes later, Even is sitting in the bare bones of his room surrounded by boxes. Noora had left behind a bed, a nightstand, and a closet so at least the room isn’t totally empty. (And he doesn’t have to spring for a new mattress. Those things are expensive.)

He’s staring at the boxes, not quite sure where to start, when Isak appears in the doorway, knocking on the open door. Even smiles when he looks up at him.

“I’ll leave you alone to get settled but uh, I just wanted to give you your key,” he says, shuffling into the room and offering Even a keyring with two keys attached. “The big one’s to let you into the building and the small one is for the front door. We’ve cleared one of the shelves in the kitchen for you too if you have groceries and stuff.”

Even accepts the keys, feeling a warmth in his chest at Isak’s awkward efforts. “Thanks, Isak.”

Isak nods quickly. “I’ll um, I’ll let you unpack in peace. You have a few hours until Eskild comes home and starts bothering you.”

Even laughs, eyes crinkling at the corners. “Thanks. I better get to work then.”

Isak nods again, slowly retreating from the room. “Let me know if you need anything.”

*

The rest of the evening is nice.

Isak leaves around 19:00 and that’s when Even learns he works in a bar downtown but Eskild is home from work by then so Even has dinner with him and Linn on the couch – pizza and champagne is definitely a combination Even had no intention of turning down.

Over the course of the night Even learns that his initial impressions of each of the roommates was mostly right. Linn is quiet and spends the night wrapped up in her duvet but she still seems charmed by Eskild’s running commentary as they watch TV. Eskild is as loud and energetic as Even had first thought but there’s something almost nurturing about him too – Even can see it in the way Eskild regales him with stories about Isak and Linn.

It isn’t until Even is in bed that night that the gravity of what’s happening really hits him though.

The first thing he notices is that the mattress doesn’t feel right.

For the last week and a half, he’s either slept on the couch at the guys’ place, in his old room at his parents’ house, or in his own bed when Sonja wasn’t there. All three were comfortable to him, were places he feels settled.

But this- this is so different from everything he’s ever experienced.

The abrupt shift in his life suddenly feels a lot more daunting than it did a few hours ago when he was feeling so proud about moving out on his own.

Now he feels uncertain. He feels vulnerable and more than anything, he misses Sonja.

He misses the comfort of their bed and her soft breathing beside him.

Breaking up was the right decision. They fell out of love months ago and have been going through the motions for too long, getting on each other’s last nerve over the littlest thing. They don’t fit together anymore and he knows that. He’s fine with that.

But it’s still hard to let go of the only thing he’s known for almost eleven years though. There’s a reason it took them so long to break up and it had everything to do with them being too comfortable to admit what they had wasn’t what they wanted anymore.

But now it’s finally time for Even to find what it is that he wants. Even if he doesn’t really know what that is yet.

Closing his eyes, he drifts into a restless sleep.

* * *

Isak comes out of the bathroom on Friday morning and suppresses a groan as the sound of “Come What May,” filters through the TV speakers for the umpteenth time before glaring at the back of Even’s head where he’s lying on the couch.

He’s been like this for a _week_. Isak is uncomfortably familiar with the film score from _Moulin Rouge_ and he can’t deal with watching Satine dying anymore. He’d been slightly concerned at first that Even might be slipping into a depression but he’s very clearly demonstrated over the last week that he’s more lovesick than anything else.

Even’s phone rings then and he thankfully pauses the TV. Isak hears his sorrowful, “Hey Mikael,” before he slips into the kitchen to make himself breakfast. He doesn’t have a problem with Even living here. He seems nice enough and everything but it’s the last few weeks of summer before Isak goes back to uni to start his PhD and Even is seriously interrupting his plans to laze on the couch and do nothing.

He comes back out to the living room with his cereal bowl in his hands, catching the tail-end of Even’s conversation.

“Yeah, Mikael, because I’m gonna stay in the _two bedroom_ apartment you, Adam and Mutta are living in instead. You’re already one person over capacity.”

Even’s quiet as he listens to Mikael’s response while Isak takes up residence on the other couch, cradling his cereal bowl against his chest.

“Hey,” Even says, just as Isak’s lifted his spoon to his mouth. “You’re not gonna murder me because I found your kollektiv on the internet, right?”

“Yes,” Isak deadpans, biting back a laugh at Even’s timid, “He says no,” to Mikael.

Even hangs up the phone a few minutes later and Isak’s peace is shattered when he presses play on the movie again. He only lasts until Satine collapses in the middle of the show before he’s pushing himself up off the couch and returning to the kitchen.

Eskild wanders in behind him thirty seconds later and Isak forgets the coffee he was intending on making, instantly rounding on him with a scowl.

“ _You_ ,” he says threateningly, pointing his finger at Eskild.

“Me?” Eskild replies, unfazed.

“You’re responsible for the human burrito currently lying on our couch for the seventh day straight. You fix it.”

Eskild huffs. “He’s getting over a breakup, Isak. I thought you’d be more sensitive.”

“I’m plenty sensitive!” Isak exclaims. “He should be more considerate and mope in his room is all I’m saying.”

Eskild sighs as Linn shuffles into the kitchen. Isak offers her her mug and she mumbles a, “thanks,” before moving to the coffee machine.

“Maybe he just needs some rebound sex,” Eskild says thoughtfully. “Get her out of his system.” Eskild appears to ponder the idea a moment longer before he turns to Isak with a bright smile. “Why don’t you do it?”

Isak, who had only just lifted his own steaming cup of coffee to his mouth, sputters and chokes when Eskild’s words register, letting out a hoarse, “ _What?”_

“What?” Eskild retorts. “I saw you making eyes at him when he first showed up. He’s your type.”

“Wh- I- H- He doesn’t even like boys!” Isak protests, feeling his voice go shrill.

“Sure he does,” Eskild says casually. “He told us a couple of nights ago. Plus he has a cute little pan pin on that denim jacket he has hanging up on the coat rack.”

“I’m not sleeping with our roommate to help him get over his ex,” Isak insists. On what planet does that sound like a good idea?! Eskild’s letting his whole guru thing go to his head.

“Well I can’t do it,” Eskild says. “He’ll just want to date me.”

Isak rolls his eyes so hard they almost roll out of his head.

“I’ll do it,” Linn offers.

“None of us are sleeping with him!” Isak yells. “I’m officially implementing a no sex rule. None of us are allowed to kiss, date or sleep with our new roommate, okay? Let’s just take him to the bar and find him a one night stand like normal friends, jesus fucking christ.”

Eskild’s smirking by the time he’s finished his tirade. “That’s so nice of you to suggest we take Even out tonight.”

“Oh no, no, no,” Isak says, suddenly realising Eskild’s ploy. “I’m working tonight.”

“So you can give him free drinks and give him some Dutch courage!”

Isak considers arguing – this is the last thing he needs on what’s sure to be a busy Friday night – but at least Eskild’s not suggesting he give their roommate sexual favours anymore. “Whatever.”

Eskild claps his hands together. “Excellent! I’ll tell him the good news.”

Isak watches him go and tries not to think that he just agreed to a lot more than he bargained for.

*

The bar Isak works in is generally a nice place. It’s busy but it’s chilled usually. It’s mainly college students and people in their twenties that frequent it but more often than not, people are just gathered around tables catching up with friends rather than getting the messy type of drunk. It’s the only kind of bar he could handle working in, honestly.

When Eskild and Linn show up with Even sandwiched between them Isak won’t lie, he does a bit of a double take. He’s gotten so used to seeing Even in sweats over the past week he forgot his first impression of him was that he was pretty hot.

His hair is swept up in a quiff like it was when they first met and he’s wearing the denim jacket that’s become a staple on their coat rack now. He looks _good_.

“Baby Jesus!” Eskild crows, when they reach the bar. “Doesn’t Even look handsome?”

“It’s definitely an improvement from the sweats,” he jokes, feeling slightly proud when he makes Even laugh.

“So have you spotted any potential rebounds for our dear Even here?” Eskild asks sweetly.

“I’ve been pretty busy,” Isak lies. “But I saw the girls in one of the booths, I’m sure they’ll help.”

Eskild’s eyes light up and he grabs Even’s wrist. “Oh Even, you can meet Noora and the others! They’ll definitely find someone to make you forget about your ex.”

Even shares a look with Isak as Eskild drags him away and Isak feels himself laugh, saluting Even as he disappears in the crowd between Eskild and Linn.

Isak waits about half an hour before his curiosity gets the better of him and he makes his way to the girls’ booth with a fresh round of drinks.

Eva cheers when he arrives, bounding out of her seat to kiss Isak on the cheek and lift her cocktail from his tray. Isak lays out the rest of the drinks in front of each of them until Even’s beer is the only thing left on his tray. It’s at that moment he realises Even isn’t sitting with them anymore.

“We found Even a rebound,” Eskild announces proudly before Isak can ask and Isak follows his line of sight until he sees- oh jesus christ.

“ _Penetrator Chris?”_ he demands. “Are you serious?”

Vilde scoffs. “Isak we’re not in school anymore, you don’t have to call him that.”

Isak makes a face at her before turning to Eskild. “What were you thinking? He’ll sleep with anything that walks.”

“Exactly,” Eva cuts in. “Even doesn’t need a relationship. Chris is great for meaningless sex.”

Isak rolls his eyes and points in Even’s direction. “You’re cleaning up that mess,” he says to Eskild.

“Isak, he’s a big boy,” Eskild tuts. “He’ll be fine.”

Twenty minutes later Even skips over to the bar, falling into the stool in front of Isak. “Guess who has a date?”

“A date, huh?” Isak asks, pushing a bottle of beer in Even’s direction.

“Yep!” Even confirms. “I’m gonna go on a date and have meaningless sex and it’s gonna be great.”

Isak raises an eyebrow. “Why do I feel like you don’t do this very often?”

Even ducks his head and lets out a laugh. “Because I don’t, really. Sonja and I got together when I was fifteen. She was my first and only relationship. Casual flings never really sounded appealing to me before.”

“And now?” Isak can’t help asking.

Even shrugs, playing with the label on his beer. “Eskild says it’ll help.”

Isak doesn’t respond and Even looks up. “Did you do it after your break up?”

“One night stands?” Isak asks and Even nods. Isak winces at the memory of one too many drunken nights after Julian broke up with him and one too many times waking up in a bed that wasn’t his. “Yeah, a couple,” he admits. They never really made him feel better if he’s being honest but he’d not sure that’ll help Even right now.

“It’s so weird to me,” Even says. “I’m so used to relationships. I have no idea what I’m doing.”

Isak softens, feeling himself smile, and he reaches out to pat Even’s shoulder before he can think better of it. “None of us do,” he assures him. “Welcome to single life.”

Even huffs a laugh, picking up his beer. “To single life.”

Isak grins and clinks Even’s beer with the empty glass he’d been drying.

It feels like the start of something.

*

Isak is looking forward to having a Saturday night out with his friends. For once, he won’t be the person behind the bar and the beer smell on his shirt won’t be from pouring it. He and Jonas are pre-drinking in the living room, waiting on Magnus and Mahdi so they can leave, when Even steps out of his room.

He’s been stressing over his date all day and Isak can’t help feeling somewhat endeared. If all the romance movies Even’s been gorging on for the last week weren’t already an indication, it’s pretty clear now he’s got a thing about love. He can’t help thinking Even is terribly unprepared for any sort of no-strings-attached type deal. Especially with _Chris_ , of all people.

Still, when he comes into the living room wearing a nice shirt and wringing his hands Isak feels himself smile.

“You look good.”

Even blinks and glances down at himself before beaming up at Isak. “Thanks. It’s not too dressy?”

“Nah, it’s great,” Isak assures.

“He’s right,” Jonas agrees, taking a swig of his beer. Their meeting earlier had been brief since Even was so busy getting ready but Jonas had declared he liked him almost immediately.

“I’m gonna text Chris and tell him I’m on my way,” Even says, fishing his phone out of his pocket.

“Have fun!” Isak calls, smiling to himself when Even calls out his goodbye.

Jonas watches him go before turning back to Isak. “He’s way too fucking good for Penetrator Chris.”

Isak scoffs. Finally, someone gets it. “I know. It’s just a rebound date though.”

Jonas shrugs, taking another drink. “I’m texting Mahdi; those two idiots should be here by now.”

*

Forty-five minutes later they’re standing in line to get into the club and Isak feels his stomach drop out of him when he hears a familiar voice calling his name.

“Isak?” Julian says, tentative smile on his face when Isak turns around.

“Hey,” Isak says after a beat. “I- I didn’t know you were coming out tonight.” Fuck, he’s so unprepared for this. He and Julian have seen each other a grand total of three times since they broke up excluding some drunken texts on Isak’s part over the past couple of months.

“Oh yeah, it’s one of the guy’s birthdays,” Julian says and Isak doesn’t miss the way he doesn’t say who. They were together for five years. Isak knows all of Julian’s friends; he just phrasing it that way to create unnecessary distance. One of the nifty little passive-aggressive tricks he’s always been good at.

“Oh yeah,” Isak replies, unsure what else to say.

Julian hesitates before he gets a look on his face. And it’s the look Isak was always helpless to resist. He almost wishes one of the guys would intervene but a quick glance shows Mahdi and Magnus are talking to the girls behind them in the queue and Jonas is on the phone. Some friends they are.

“Do you maybe wanna get a drink when we get inside?” Julian asks. “I haven’t seen you in a while. It’d be good to catch up.”

Isak can feel himself getting ready to surrender almost instantly – it’s Julian’s stupid brown eyes! They always draw him in. The “yes” is on the tip of his tongue. But then he hears yet another familiar voice coming from behind him.

He whips around to find Chris and his friends joining the queue, Even nowhere in sight. Isak frowns, calling out before he can think better of it. “Chris! Where’s Even?”

Chris looks up, expression clearing after a moment when his eyes land on Isak, and he laughs. “Oh he was way too intense. He kept texting me; I just wanted to hook up.”

Isak’s frown deepens. “Okay but did you tell him you weren’t coming tonight or is he still waiting for you?”

Chris sighs, a charming smile on his face that does nothing but grate on Isak’s nerves. “Bro. Come on.”

“Isak,” Julian calls and Isak glances back at him. “Wanna get that drink?”

Isak looks between them. All he’s wanted since they broke up was a chance to talk to Julian, to just spend time with him again. He’s spent the past six months wishing they could get back together…

But the idea of Even sitting alone at a restaurant is at the forefront of his mind right now and he knows what he needs to do.

“Sorry, not tonight,” he says. “I have to go.”

He nods to the boys and doesn’t spare Julian another glance before stepping out the line and heading down the street in the direction of the tram stop.

*

When he gets to the restaurant he finds the waitress standing over Even and apologetically asking him to give up the table which, fuck that.

“I’m here!” he exclaims, rushing over and pulling out the chair opposite Even. Even blinks at him in surprise and Isak drops into the chair. “Sorry I’m late, the traffic was _terrible_.” He says the last part to the waitress, plucking the menu up off the table.

She gives him a polite smile before saying something about giving them a few minutes and Isak nods, pretending to read the menu. As soon as she’s gone, he meets Even’s gaze. “Chris is a douchebag,” he says flatly.

Even lets out a rueful laugh, leaning back in his chair. “I’d figured that.” Even eyes him then, a soft smile curving his mouth. “Thank you,” he says. “You didn’t have to come.”

Isak shrugs self-consciously, staring down at the menu again. “Well, unlike Chris, I’m _not_ a douchebag so…”

“Clearly,” Even laughs. “We can just go home, you know. We don’t have to stay.”

Isak considers it and thinks briefly about the potential of going back to the club to find Julian but something in him makes him shake his head. “Nah. I haven’t had dinner yet anyway. We can celebrate your first eight days being a single, independent adult.”

Even smiles and it’s small but he seems grateful.

“So how’s it been?” Isak asks after they’ve ordered, raising his eyebrows.

“It’s shit,” Even deadpans, making Isak bark out a laugh.

“Yeah, pretty much,” he agrees. “You get used to it though.”

“How do you cope?” Even asks curiously and Isak is glad to see there’s no trace of the dejectedness that’d been there when he first arrived lingering in Even’s eyes anymore.

Isak hums. “Lots of beer, too many board game nights with my roommates.”

Even gasps in mock offense. “Excuse me, I’ve been living with you guys for a week and I’ve yet to take part in any of these board game nights?!”

Isak grins. “That’s because you were too busy hogging the couch so you could watch your stupid romantic tragedies. We couldn’t play.”

Even scoffs, ducking his head to grin down at the table. “I think I can probably retire the romantic tragedies for a little bit.”

“Uh huh?” Isak smirks. “Over the heartbreak now?”

“Yeah, we can probably graduate to romantic comedies instead.”

Isak groans bur he can’t quite manage to keep the smile off his face. It’s probably the first time he and Even have really had a proper conversation since he moved in and he’s starting to think they could actually be good friends.

“How about _Dirty Dancing_?” Even suggests, as if it’s a compromise. “Patrick Swayze’s always nice to look at.”

Isak attempts a long-suffering sigh but he thinks it might come out a bit too amused. “I’ll think about it.”

Later that night, after they get home from the restaurant, they end up on the couch by some unspoken agreement with a bowl of popcorn and the end of the champagne Eskild had bought a week ago with the opening credits of _Dirty Dancing_ playing on the TV.

It’s probably one of the best nights he’s had in a long time.

*


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, have you a seen a camera lens lying around here?”
> 
> Isak raises his head to look at him but offers him an apologetic shrug half a second later. “Sorry. Haven’t seen it.”
> 
> Even huffs, deciding it can’t hurt to look around the living room anyway even though he’s pretty sure he hasn’t used his camera or any of his equipment since he moved in.
> 
> “Maybe you left it at your old place?” Isak suggests after about thirty seconds of watching Even’s half-hearted searching and it’s exactly what Even doesn’t want to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!!! thank you all so much for your wonderful response to the first chapter, it put the biggest smile on my face :')
> 
> this one is based season 1, episode 2 "Kryptonite," wherein even really, kind of, sort of doesn't want to go back to his old apartment to get some of his stuff back. luckily isak is there to help :D Enjoy, my friends!!!! <3

The past two weeks have been good for Even.

Now that he’s mostly over the initial adjustment phase he thinks he’s coping pretty well. He’s going back to school next week – which always helps him settle back into a routine. He feels comfortable at the kollektiv and no longer like a stranger intruding on his roommates’ space, and sleeping alone doesn’t feel quite so strange anymore.

All in all, he’s starting to feel like he’s adapted to a new normal.

He’s at his desk right now, putting together his class plans for the term when his phone vibrates with a new text from Mikael.

**Mikael:** hey buuuuddy, I need to film some scenic shots before the good weather disappears entirely. Wanna help?

Even glances back at his laptop and already knows he won’t be going back to his work today. Repressing a sigh at his own ability to give in so easily to procrastination, he picks up his phone.

**Even:** Sure. Where will I meet you?

**Mikael:** yessssss. The park? Also can you bring your wide angle lens with you? I still need to replace mine :/

Even replies with an affirmative and locks his phone, pushing his chair away from the desk. He goes to his closet then to pull out the box where he stores all his camera equipment. He doesn’t need to film as much anymore now that he’s not in college but making movies is still his passion. He’s not giving that up just because he’s directing school plays instead of feature films right now.

He digs through the box but it becomes clear pretty quickly the lens isn’t there. He frowns, looking around the room to think about where else it could be. The room itself is still fairly sparse. Other than the closet and a chest of drawers pressed against the left wall there isn’t any other storage space. And while his desk may be cluttered, it’s not so cluttered that he wouldn’t notice a camera lens sitting on top of it.

Venturing out to the living room he finds Isak sitting on the couch, socked feet propped up on the coffee table as he idly flicks through TV channels.

“Hey, have you a seen a camera lens lying around here?”

Isak raises his head to look at him but offers him an apologetic shrug half a second later. “Sorry. Haven’t seen it.”

Even huffs, deciding it can’t hurt to look around the living room anyway even though he’s pretty sure he hasn’t used his camera or any of his equipment since he moved in.

“Maybe you left it at your old place?” Isak suggests after about thirty seconds of watching Even’s half-hearted searching and it’s exactly what Even doesn’t want to hear.

The truth is, he hasn’t really spoken to Sonja since he left. He was hoping he would never have to speak to her again. At least not until the dust has well and truly settled. He might be fine now but the whole break up still feels too fresh for him to return to the place he’s trying to train himself out of referring to as home.

“Maybe,” he allows, glancing futilely around the room one last time. “It’s cool, I don’t need it right now.” Which is a lie, really. But surely Mikael can borrow a camera from Elias.

Isak hums and returns his attention to the TV. Even watches him for a moment, afraid he’s somehow picked up on his odd behaviour but Isak doesn’t look his way again. “I’m heading out for a bit,” Even says.

Isak nods and mumbles a, “See you later,” and Even decides to take his leave. He can figure out what to do about the camera later.

*

Mikael is waiting for him at their usual bench when Even gets to the park and he holds out a hand for Even to slap when he gets there.

“Hey man,” Mikael greets breezily, hopping off the back of the bench. “You got the lens?”

“Uh, I can’t find it actually,” Even says regretfully. “I must’ve missed it when I was packing up my stuff a couple of weeks ago.”

“That’s cool,” Mikael says, bumping his shoulder as they begin walking. “We can just swing by and pick it up.”

An unexplainable sense of panic rises up in Even’s chest and he finds himself scrambling for an excuse. “Sonja’s at work. And I gave her back my key so...”

He can feel Mikael sending him a sidelong glance but he refuses to crack and continues staring straight ahead.

“Can you get it when she’s home from work?” Mikael asks. “We can film tomorrow then instead.”

“I don’t know…” Even hedges, searching for another plausible reason as to why he can’t go back to the apartment. When he can’t come up with anything Mikael huffs beside him.

“What’s wrong with you?”

“What?” Even replies, playing dumb.

“Why are you being weird?” Mikael asks, elbowing him in the side as he leads Even aimlessly around the park.

“I’m not being weird,” Even denies but it sounds defensive even to his own ears.

“Why won’t you just call Sonja then?”

Even bites the inside of his cheek; he can always count on Mikael to cut straight to the heart of an issue. Usually, he appreciates his bluntness. Now, not so much.

“I just-“ Even flounders, hands moving erratically as he sorts through what he wants to say. “I haven’t spoken to her properly since we broke up.”

“But you talked when you moved out, right?”

“For about 60 seconds over the phone,” Even admits, sighing when he catches Mikael’s arched eyebrow. “Look, we did all the talking the night we broke up, alright?”

“Well if you did all the talking and you left on civil terms, what’s the problem?”

Even stuffs his hands in the pockets of his jacket, scuffing his shoes on the flattened grass beneath his feet as they walk. “I’ve been doing really well,” he mutters. “And I’m just- I’m afraid that the only reason is because she hasn’t been around for me to think about her.”

“And you’re afraid seeing her again will set you back?” Mikael guesses and Even nods.

“It’s not- I’m not still in love with her,” he says. “But she was part of my life for _eleven_ years. Even if we weren’t really in love in the end, it’s still weird not having her around.”

Mikael’s hand lands on his shoulder then and he squeezes it once before patting Even’s back. “I get it,” he says. “But Even, you need to give yourself more credit. Seeing Sonja for two seconds so you can get your camera lens back isn’t gonna send you back to the couch to wallow in your own misery for a week. You’re way stronger than that.”

Even feels a smile tug at the corner of his lips and he bumps his shoulder with Mikael’s. “Thanks. I just need to psych myself up, I guess.”

Mikael nods in understanding, a look of contemplation crossing his face before he grinds to a halt and grins at Even. “Fuck filming. Let’s go get a kebab and call the boys.”

It’s not like he needed any more proof, but moments like this just remind him all over again why Mikael is one of his favourite people in the world.

*

Truthfully, Even would be happy to just forget all about the camera lens and buy a new one if it meant he didn’t have to see Sonja again just yet. But the thing is, it keeps happening.

Two days later Even is looking for his favourite hoodie. At first he thought it must’ve been in the wash but after checking the washing machine and dryer, scouring his own room, and making Isak, Eskild and Linn check their own laundry piles he realises it must still be at Sonja’s.

Three days after that he’s struggling to fall asleep and decides to doodle for a while to relax his mind but his green sketchbook is nowhere in sight. He casts his mind back to the last time he saw it and he’s almost positive it was on the nightstand in his and Sonja’s bedroom.

It’s when he’s tearing apart the living room for his _Pretty Woman_ DVD that Isak finally decides to comment on it.

“Why don’t you just call Sonja?” he asks, though it’s not accusatory – more curious.

Even huffs. “I’m sure I just misplaced it,” he says, flipping through Eskild’s much smaller DVD collection. “I definitely watched it since I moved in.”

“You definitely didn’t,” Isak counters. “You watched _Moulin Rouge_ for like seven days straight. I know because I still hear “El Tango de Roxanne” every time I close my eyes.”

Even gives him a narrow-eyed look over his shoulder, feeling the corners of his lips twitch in a smirk. “If it’s so annoying why do you know the proper title of the song?”

Isak opens and closes his mouth once before muttering a faint, “Shut up.”

“It’s around here somewhere,” Even insists, going back to their original conversation.

Isak is quiet for a few minutes while he watches Even slowly but surely mess up the entire living room. Eventually he seems unable to stay quiet any longer and asks, “Are you afraid to go back to your old apartment?”

Even sighs and turns around. Isak is watching him with a wondering expression but something about it makes Even want to talk. It must be the bartender in him.

He takes a seat on the coffee table in front of Isak and lets his shoulders slump.

“I guess I’m just afraid that going back will make me realise I’m not actually moving on like I think I am?” he explains. “Like if I see her and our old home, it’ll just make me realise I’ve been pretending for the past couple of weeks and I’m actually not as okay as I think I am.”

Isak doesn’t speak right away, taking a moment to absorb the information. “I get it,” he says after a minute. “I always think I’m over Julian and then I see him and it’s like going back to square one.”

Even nods, offering him a commiserating smile.

“I don’t think you can know until you see her though?” Isak says. “Because like- as long as you’re afraid of the thought of seeing her or your old place, you’re not really moving on either, y’know?”

Even considers that and realises with a start how true it is. Being afraid of seeing Sonja because it might prove he’s not one hundred per cent okay pretty much already proves he’s not really one hundred per cent okay yet.

“At least if you do it now when everything is still fresh it might not be as bad,” Isak suggests. “Also you’ll get the rest of your shit back.”

Even huffs a laugh, shaking his head. “You’re right. I kind of want all my shit back.”

Isak grins and the almost proud look on his face makes something twist in Even’s chest.

“I can come with you if you want?” Isak offers then, taking Even entirely by surprise.

“You don’t have to-“ he starts to say even though the thought of having someone by his side sounds pretty appealing right now.

Isak shrugs. “I’m not doing anything this week. Uni hasn’t started yet.”

Even nods, feeling a smile that’s a little more vulnerable settle on his face. “That’d actually be a big help, probably. Thanks.”

Isak waves him away. “Just tell me when you want to go,” he says before following it up with, “Not too early in the morning though!”

Even barks out a laugh, standing up from the coffee table. “Don’t worry, I’ll let you sleep in first.”

“Keep saying stuff like that and you’ll be upgraded to my favourite roommate,” Isak jokes. “Eskild never fucking lets me sleep in. Especially when I’m hungover.”

“Noted,” he snorts. “I’ll text Sonja and let you know.”

“Good luck,” Isak tells him.

*

**Even:** Hey I think I left some stuff at the apartment. Are you around tomorrow so I can come get it?

**Sonja:** Yeah I found your hoodie in the laundry basket. Pretty Woman’s still in the dvd player too. I’ll be home from work at 16:00

**Even:** Thanks, I’ll come over then

* * *

Isak has seen quite a few different versions of Even since he first moved in. He’s seen him reserved when they weren’t quite friends yet and happy now that he’s more comfortable in the flat and miserable when he first moved in and excited over his – failed – date but this particular brand of jittery nervousness is new.

While they take the tram to his old apartment he bounces his leg the entire time, bumping Isak’s knee every half a second where they sit next to each other. And when the automated voice announces their stop he looks like he’s about to walk to his execution.

“You know it’ll be fine, right?” Isak says as they climb off the tram. “We’ll be there five minutes, tops.”

“What if she wants to talk?” Even asks, the word “talk” sounding a lot like “yell” when he says it.

“Tell her we’ve got plans,” Isak says and it’s kind of weird for him to be in this position. He’s not normally the one with their shit together. He’s not normally the one offering reassurances and helping people confront their problems. Usually he’s the one that needs the reassurance.

Maybe that’s why he can do it though. He knows what it’s like picking your stuff up from your ex’s place. He knows what it’s like going back to the place you called home and realising it doesn’t feel like your home at all anymore.

So, even though he and Even haven’t known each other long, he thinks he knows how to handle this situation.

“Okay,” Even says, blowing out a shaky breath. “Fuck,” he mutters a second later, eyes raised to the apartment building looming in front of them.

Isak follows his gaze. “Is this it?”

Even nods quickly, coming to a stop on the footpath. He opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes out as he continues to stare at one of the windows. He looks to Isak then. “Can we just go for a quick walk around the block first?”

Isak eyes him for a moment before feeling his expression soften. Even looks so nervous – five more minutes can’t hurt. “Sure,” he says softly. “Come on.”

Even’s shoulders relax and he offers Isak a grateful smile before they walk right past the building.

*

Twenty minutes later they’re on their third lap around the block and Isak is seriously going to kill Even if he doesn’t grow the fuck up and go inside the building. Just as they’re coming up to the entrance Even starts to speed up again.

“Just one more time,” he says hurriedly and Isak has officially had enough. He puts a hand on Even’s arm and forces him to a stop.

“Go inside.”

“But-“

“Even, come on. All you’re doing is freaking yourself out,” Isak says beseechingly.

“I-“ Even doesn’t bother finishing his sentence, staring at the building with a look of mild panic on his face. That’s when Isak decides to take matters into his own hands.

“This is ridiculous.” He walks away from Even and marches right over to the front door where the list of surnames and accompanying buzzers are. As soon as he recognises Even’s ex’s name, he pushes the buzzer, right as Even comes rushing over.

“What are you doing?” he exclaims and Isak gives him a bland look.

“I’m getting your stuff back,” he says simply.

A second later he hears a buzzer and the door click to signal it’s unlocked so he pushes on the handle to step inside, biting back a smirk as Even scampers after him.

“Isak, you can’t-“

“If you won’t, I will.”

When they reach the elevator Even looks like he’s torn about whether or not he wants to follow him but ultimately gets inside when it dings. Maybe the thought of his sometimes-doesn’t-have-a-filter roommate talking to his ex-girlfriend is just terrifying enough that he’s willing to put his own anxieties aside.

Once they step onto the third floor Isak pauses, meeting Even’s gaze with an encouraging look.

“It’s up to you,” he says quietly, watching a series of emotions flicker across Even’s face.

After a moment he seems to steel himself, squaring his shoulders and nodding his head before walking down the hall to Sonja’s door. Isak feels an odd sense of pride well up inside of him as he watches Even knock on the door and decides to move a little bit closer just in case he needs back up.

Sonja opens the door soon after, a measured smile on her face when she does. “Halla.”

“Hi,” Even says on an exhale. He looks like he flounders for a second about what to say but then he turns to Isak. “Um this is my roommate, Isak.”

“Nice to meet you,” Sonja says politely, holding out her hand for Isak to shake.

“You too,” Isak replies, releasing her hand as quickly as is courteous.

She turns back to Even then, opening her mouth before she hesitates. “Uh I gathered up everything I could find. It’s in the kitchen.”

Even nods, stepping forward to follow her inside.

“I’ll wait here,” Isak tells him, making Even pause again.

“Okay,” he says after a beat and then, more quietly, “Thanks, Isak.”

Isak only smiles at him and watches him go inside. The door is open so he can hear most of their stilted conversation, even though he tries his best not to listen.

“How’ve you been?” Sonja asks and Isak can imagine the way Even purses his lips in the pause before he answers.

“Good,” Even says which isn’t a lie. Even if Even is freaking himself out over the fact that it could be. “It’s been weird adjusting, you know.”

Sonja hums. “You’re feeling alright though?”

“I’m fine,” Even says and there’s something clipped in his tone now.

One of them sighs but Isak can’t tell who.

“Sorry,” Even says then. “I’m feeling alright.”

“I’m glad,” Sonja replies and Isak is guessing there’d probably be an entirely different conversation going on with their facial expressions right now if he could see them.

“Are you doing okay?”

Sonja hums again. “Like you said. It’s weird adjusting.”

“It’s right though,” Even says, so quietly Isak almost doesn’t hear from his spot at the door.

“I know,” Sonja agrees and then Isak hears shuffling and they’re coming back to the door. They’re not quite smiling but they look more relaxed than they did a few minutes ago. Even steps through the threshold with a plastic bag of his stuff in hand.

“I’ll let you know if I find anything else,” Sonja says.

“Thanks,” Even says, following it up after a moment’s hesitation with, “Take care of yourself.”

Sonja looks at him, eyes flitting to Isak for the briefest second before they return to Even. “You too, Even.”

They nod at each other, a look of understanding passing between them, and then Even looks to Isak, signalling he’s ready to go.

“It was nice to meet you,” Isak says to Sonja and, after a quick round of goodbyes, the door is closed and they’re making their way back to the elevator.

“How did that feel?” Isak asks as he presses the button to the lobby.

Even’s shoulders drop and there’s a ghost of a smile when he glances at Isak. “Like closure, I think.”

*

Isak comes out of his room after dinner to find Even queueing up the DVD player. He looks up when he hears Isak’s shuffling feet, offering him a warm smile.

“So have you ever seen _Pretty Woman_ before?”

Isak huffs a laugh. “Can’t say that I have.”

“Wanna join me then?” Even asks, gesturing to the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table behind him.

Isak pretends to deliberate for a moment before he lets himself smile, weaving around Even to flop down on one of the couch cushions. Just as Even comes to sit beside him he grabs the bowl of popcorn to set it between them.

Even pauses the movie within thirty seconds of turning it on to give Isak a rundown of the plot and spends the first half an hour muttering little tidbits about the filming or the characters to Isak every few minutes. Under any other circumstances Isak would probably be annoyed but seeing Even so relaxed and happy after how anxious he was earlier makes a warmth spread throughout Isak’s chest.

“Hey,” Even says when another fifteen minutes or so has passed. “Thank you for today.”

Isak shifts his head against the couch cushion to meet Even’s gaze, a small smile curving his mouth. “It’s okay. Do you feel better now?”

“I think so,” Even nods. “I don’t feel like I’m lying to myself now. I really am moving on.”

“I’m glad,” Isak murmurs. “For what it’s worth, I think you’ve been handling everything really well. I know a thing or two about uprooting your entire life and starting over and you’ve dealt with it way better than I have.”

Even raises his eyebrows in question and Isak feels himself clam up at the thought of revealing any more.

“That’s a story for another day,” he says with a half-laugh, grateful when Even doesn’t try to push any further. “All I’m saying is you’re doing good. At least from where I’m sitting.”

Even watches him for a moment, expression appraising and lingering just long enough to make Isak’s cheeks heat. Eventually he breaks and smiles again. “Thank you,” he says lowly. “I don’t even think I would’ve reached the apartment building if you weren’t there today.”

“And then we wouldn’t be here watching _Pretty Woman_. What a tragedy,” Isak teases.

Even makes a noise of mock offense, shoving Isak’s shoulder when he starts laughing. “This movie is romance at its finest, excuse you.”

“I’ll be sure to watch it the next time I have a date,” Isak scoffs, shaking his head in amusement at Even’s haughty look.

“You should. You could learn a thing or two from Richard Gere.”

“Richard Gere could learn a thing or two from me,” Isak retorts confidently. “I’m the master of romance.”

Even eyes him with a sceptical look. “And what exactly does that involve?”

“You’ll see the next time I have a date,” Isak tells him primly.

Even snorts. “I can’t wait.”

Isak gives one last superior nod before elbowing Even’s side. “Stop talking. We’re missing the movie.”

He can feel Even’s gaze linger on him for a few seconds longer but then he returns to watching the film.

The slightest tingle runs down Isak’s spine but then Even’s commenting on the plot again and he forgets to think about what it means.

It’s probably nothing anyway.

*


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I have to go to a stupid wedding on Saturday night,” he grumbles.
> 
> “What’s wrong with a wedding?” Even frowns. “I love weddings.”
> 
> Isak rolls his eyes. Of course he does. “Julian’s gonna be there.”
> 
> “Ah,” Even says in understanding. “That’s your ex, right?”
> 
> Isak nods petulantly. “And he’s probably gonna bring some hot guy with him just to make me jealous.”
> 
> Even considers that for a moment. “Why don’t you bring someone too then?”
> 
> Isak ponders the idea for a minute before shaking his head. “Who would I even bring? He knows all my friends; even if I got one of them to pretend to be my date he’d know I was lying.”
> 
> “So bring me,” Even suggests, making Isak pause.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who's ready for some fake dating?!?!!?!?
> 
> This chapter is based off season 1, episode 3 "Wedding" and was way too much fun to write :D i should've mentioned also, there'll probably be one or two lines actually from new girl sprinkled throughout this fic depending on how well they fit isak and even so yeah, i definitely can't take credit for those and if you're a fan of the show i'm sure you'll spot them :)
> 
> enjoy, bbs :') <3

Isak is honestly enjoying his life right now, despite only being a couple of weeks into a PhD that’s already kicking his ass. Now that Even isn’t moping on their couch the entire time he’s actually a lot of fun to be around and he’s slipped almost seamlessly into their little family. Isak can find him gossiping in the kitchen in the morning with Eskild while they make breakfast or playing Fifa with Linn – the one game she inexplicably takes incredibly seriously despite not actually watching football – or, more often than not, he can find Even right next to himself; watching a movie, going for a kebab, or even just doing laundry.

He thinks Even is the kind of person you can do nothing with and still have fun. Or at least he’s the kind of person _Isak_ can do nothing with and still have fun. That’s his favourite kind of person.

So Isak has been having a pretty good few weeks. He’s hung out with his friends, he isn’t quite so overworked he can’t function yet, everything at home is great – which is why Jonas, Mahdi, and Magnus texting in the groupchat about what they’re going to wear to Mari’s wedding sends him into a tailspin.

Fucking Mari’s wedding.

The wedding he RSVP’d to with Julian.

The wedding he now has to go to by _himself_ and be confronted with his ex who’s probably gonna bring some drop dead gorgeous date just to make Isak jealous.

Fucking fuck.

He blindly feels for his pillow and smothers it over his face, letting out a hopeless groan. What did he do to deserve this kind of torture?

That’s how Even finds him a few minutes later as he folds himself onto Isak’s bed, pulling the pillow away. “You okay down there?” he asks bemusedly and Isak glares.

“I hate my life.”

“What’s wrong?” Even laughs – laughs! Isak would like to see what he’d do when dealing with the same dilemma. He made Isak walk a million laps around his old block the other week just to avoid seeing _his_ ex.

“I have to go to a stupid wedding on Saturday night,” he grumbles.

“What’s wrong with a wedding?” Even frowns. “I love weddings.”

Isak rolls his eyes. Of course he does. “ _Julian’s_ gonna be there.”

“Ah,” Even says in understanding. “That’s your ex, right?”

Isak nods petulantly. “And he’s probably gonna bring some hot guy with him just to make me jealous.”

Even considers that for a moment. “Why don’t you bring someone too then?”

Isak ponders the idea for a minute before shaking his head. “Who would I even bring? He knows all my friends; even if I got one of them to pretend to be my date he’d know I was lying.”

“So bring me,” Even suggests, making Isak pause.

For a moment, he envisions the look on Julian’s face when Isak walks in with Even – admittedly, drop dead gorgeous Even – on his arm and feels a vindictive kind of pleasure. But then he shakes his head again. “I can’t ask you to do that.”

Even rolls his eyes. “You’re not asking, I’m offering,” he insists. “I’m a drama teacher; I’m a good enough actor to be your boyfriend for the night.”

“Isn’t the saying, “If you can do, teach”?” he asks wryly, letting out a laugh when Even hits with the pillow.

“Do you want my help or not?”

“Yes,” Isak decides. “Thank you.”

“Anything for my love,” Even says, maintaining his serious expression for half a second before he bursts into laughter again.

“You’re gonna have to do a better job than that on Saturday,” Isak huffs but he still feels like laughing. If nothing else, they’ll have fun. Which is more than what would’ve happened if he went alone.

“It’s gonna be the performance of a life time,” Even tells him.

Isak hopes so.

*

Isak finishes doing up the buttons on his shirt and runs a hand through his hair before looking in the mirror. He looks good, he thinks. Good enough to make Julian realise what he’s missing out on? Probably not. But good enough by his own standards.

Someone knocking on his door frame makes him turn around and his eyes widen when they land on Even. “Wow,” he says before he can stop himself. “You look great.”

Even stretches his arms out in front of him as if inspecting his suit and gives Isak a crooked smile. “What kind of fake boyfriend would I be if I didn’t show your ex how much you’ve upgraded?”

Isak huffs out a laugh and shakes his head. “True.” He turns back to the mirror then, slinging his tie around his neck.

“Here,” Even says when he can’t quite manage to get the knot right, gently grabbing him by the shoulders and turning him around.

Isak meets his gaze and sighs. “Why am I freaking out? I saw him like, a month ago.”

Even hums, deftly working on Isak’s tie. “Yeah, unexpectedly and for about five minutes,” he says. They don’t mention the fact that Isak left Julian in favour of going to spend the night with Even. “You _know_ he’ll be here tonight and it’s stressing you out. But you shouldn’t be because you look amazing, okay?” he insists, squeezing Isak’s shoulders for good measure.

Isak nods, blowing out a breath.

“And you’ll have me and your best friends all there to support you,” Even reminds him.

“Okay,” Isak says, offering Even a weak smile. “Thanks for agreeing to this.”

Even shrugs, “What are roommates for other than to pretend to be your boyfriend in front of your ex to make him think you’re over him?”

Isak scoffs, elbowing Even in the side. “I’ll be sure to return the favour when you have to see Sonja again.”

“I’ll take you up on that,” Even laughs. “Are you ready to go?”

Isak nods, patting his pockets for his keys and wallet before grabbing his phone off the bed. “Let’s go.”

They’re hit with a blinding flash when they get to the living room and as soon as Isak regains his eyesight he fixes Eskild with a glare. “Eskild!”

“It’s your first formal event together!” Eskild exclaims. “We have to mark the occasion.”

“Can you at least take a picture we’re prepared for?” Even suggests, cutting off the much more colourful retort that had been on the tip of Isak’s tongue.

“Fine,” Eskild huffs, raising his phone again. “Smile, boys.”

Even slings an arm over Isak’s shoulders and Isak lets his own snake around Even’s waist after a moment’s hesitation, putting on a smile for Eskild.

“Perfect,” Eskild declares a moment later, checking the picture on his phone.

“Send it to me,” Even requests as they make their way towards the door. “I’ll make it my phone background in case Julian sees.”

“You really are a method actor, aren’t you?” Isak comments drily and Even grins over his shoulder at him.

“We have to be believable, Isak.”

Isak rolls his eyes and follows him out the door, waving over his shoulder at Eskild’s, “Have fun, boys! No funny business!”

_It’s going to be an interesting night_ , Isak thinks with a huff.

*

Isak feels his heartrate pick up as soon as they arrive at the hotel.

But having Even’s arm linked with his and being flanked by the boys helps ease his nerves somewhat. Eva and Jonas are walking on Isak’s right side, hands clasped between them and commenting on whether they should get the name of the florist from Mari for their own wedding in December. (Isak never envisioned Jonas would be the type to be so interested in wedding planning but so far he seems to be enjoying it way too much.) Mahdi and Magnus are behind them and Isak feels a quick pang of sympathy for Mahdi who’s being subjected to Magnus’ enthusiastic comments about how many hot girls are here.

“So how did we start dating?” Even asks, interrupting Isak’s thoughts. Even leans in close to say it but Isak still looks around to see if anyone heard. “I need a backstory here.”

Isak casts him a sidelong glance. “Let’s just keep it as close to the truth as possible,” he suggests. “You moved in and we hit it off.”

Even hums. “It’s not very exciting though, is it? We wanna shove our love in his face, Isak. He has to think this is the best relationship you’ve ever been in.”

“Even, he won’t care,” Isak scoffs. “You being here is enough.”

Even makes a face like that doesn’t seem half as fun as he’d been hoping but he goes back to smiling again as they make their way out to the courtyard.

“There’s Noora,” Eva says as soon as they’re outside, dragging Jonas away to say hi.

Magnus and Mahdi disappear a second later when they spot Vilde and Chris, leaving Isak and Even alone. Isak takes a deep breath, scanning the courtyard for familiar tousled brown hair. He’s surprised when he doesn’t spot Julian right away and is almost about to joke to Even that he might have decided not to show up when he hears a familiar voice behind them.

“Isak?”

Isak spins around and comes face to face with Julian for the second time in too many weeks, plastering an awkward smile on his face. “Julian. Hey.”

He can feel the panic starting to rise inside himself and he knows he’s about to say something stupid when suddenly the weight of Even’s arm settles around his shoulders. “Hi, I don’t think we’ve met,” he says with a charming smile as he sticks out his free hand. “I’m Even.”

Julian takes it, looking slightly confused. “Julian,” he replies stiltedly. “Nice to meet you.”

Even’s face scrunches up in confusion and he leans forward. “Sorry, what was that? Julio?”

“Uh, Julian.”

“Jonathan?” Even asks and it’s about then that Isak realises what he’s doing. He bites back a laugh and subtly elbows Even’s side to get him to stop.

“Julian,” Julian repeats, and Isak doesn’t miss the spike of irritation that crosses his features. He turns to Isak then. “I didn’t know you were seeing someone?”

“Oh yeah-“

“It’s only been a few weeks,” Even cuts in smoothly. “But god, it feels like longer, doesn’t it, babe?”

Isak just about manages to suppress a raised eyebrow at the pet name and forces himself to look in love. “Feels like I’ve known you forever, Evy,” he says sweetly, making the mistake of meeting Even’s gaze and very nearly breaking character when he sees the barely concealed mirth in his expression.

He clears his throat and turns back to Julian. “I’d love to catch up but we better go find our seats.”

Even nods, grinning brightly. “Nice to meet you, Johan!”

Isak covers his laugh with a cough and quickly steers Even away. “You’re so fucking petty,” he whispers.

“You loved it,” Even says smugly and Isak finally gives into the laugh building at the back of his throat.

“It did feel pretty good to see his face like that,” he admits.

“Mhm,” Even nods proudly. “Let’s enjoy the wedding now.”

*

The ceremony is nice and everything but it mostly just reminds Isak how fucking single he is. Even, on the other hand, seems incredibly moved despite not knowing the bride _or_ the groom. “How can you be this happy at a wedding when you just broke up with someone?” Isak asks sceptically as they move back into the function room for the reception.

Even shrugs, swinging their joined hands between them. (He’d taken Isak’s hand when they stood up and Isak had no reason to tell him not to, especially when he caught Julian looking.) “I don’t know. Like, just because mine and Sonja’s love story is over doesn’t mean I have to be bitter about the fact that other people’s stories are entering a new chapter.”

Isak eyes him, shaking his head when Even’s only response is to grin. “You should’ve got into the Hallmark card business, not teaching.”

Even barks out a laugh. “I studied film in my undergrad. I know a thing or two about love stories.”

“Yeah, well can you tell me what part of the movie I’m in right now?” Isak huffs, smiling briefly in thanks when Even pulls his chair out for him.

Even sits into his own chair and rests his chin in his hand, propping his elbow up on the table. “Well that depends on which movie you’re in. Like are you the jilted ex in Julian’s movie? Or the protagonist in your own movie? Or the sidekick in _my_ movie? Or-“

“I get it,” Isak cuts in, rolling his eyes.

“Either way,” Even says with a small smile. “You’ll find someone when the time is right.”

“And what time will that be?”

“When you least expect it,” Even tells him surely.

Isak considers him for a moment, eventually letting Even’s infectious smile draw a small smile of his own out of him. “You better be right,” he mumbles.

“Trust me,” Even says. “I’ve got a knack for these things.”

At that moment, Jonas arrives back at the table with their first round of drinks, setting a beer down in front of Isak and a glass of wine in front of Even. “Dude, do you think we should have our ceremony outside?” he asks, as he plops down on Isak’s other side. “I told Eva it’ll be too cold but she’s saying it’ll be more romantic or something.”

Isak puffs out a laugh, sharing one last look with Even before he lets Jonas pull him into a conversation.

* * *

Given the fact Even knows hardly anyone at this wedding besides Isak and his friends, he’s having a pretty good time. It turns out being Isak’s fake boyfriend really isn’t that difficult a job since Julian’s been more or less keeping his distance after that moment before the ceremony. Honestly, he doesn’t really understand why Isak’s so hung up on the guy. Sure, he’s attractive but he doesn’t seem all that interesting from where Even is standing.

Right now, he’s sitting at their empty table watching on in amusement at Eva’s vain attempt to make Isak dance a few metres away until Magnus collapses into the seat beside him with a groan. “I struck out _again_ ,” he complains. “Everyone always says weddings are a great place to hook up. Why can’t I find a hook-up?”

Even pats his shoulder sympathetically. He’s only met Isak’s friends a few times in the past couple of weeks but he can admit he already has a little bit of a soft spot for Magnus. “Where’s Mahdi?”

Magnus scowls. “Hooking up,” he says emphatically. “Some wingman he is.”

Even laughs, eyes catching on Julian one table over in his peripheral vision. “Hey Magnus, what’s the deal with Isak and Julian anyway?”

Magnus follows his line of sight to where Julian is watching Isak with Eva and lets out a sigh. “I don’t know. They were good together for a while but they fought a lot towards the end. He was Isak’s first proper boyfriend so he’s kinda got this weird hold over him. Like, Isak seems happier without him but at the same time he’d probably go home with him tonight if Julian asked? It’s weird.”

Even nods in understanding. He and Sonja were on and off for years there in the middle of their relationship. And because she was his first relationship and she was safe and familiar, he always went back to her when she called. He’s not so sure he would anymore now.

“I bet he’s glad you’re here though,” Magnus says, snapping Even out of his thoughts.

“What d’you mean?”

Magnus shrugs. “He obviously trusts you if he thinks you can help him stay away from Julian. And I know he’s happy you moved in.”

He’s about to tell Magnus his role here is just to make Julian jealous when the second part of Magnus’ sentence sinks in. It takes Even by surprise. He knows by now he and Isak get along. They’re comfortable with each other and they’re friends. But he still thinks Isak was the most wary of all the roommates about his entrance into their lives. “He is?”

Magnus nods, nonplussed. “He really hates change so like, he’d never admit it. But he likes having you around,” he says before abruptly changing the subject as his eyes catch on someone across the room. “Oh my god, that’s that hot girl from the year above us in Nissen. I gotta go try my luck.”

With that, he’s out of his seat before Even can even say thank you. So instead, he lets his gaze wander back to Isak and smiles to himself.

He likes having Isak around too.

*

Not long after Magnus’ departure Even ends up in a deep conversation with Eva about her own wedding plans and it takes about forty-five minutes before he realises he hasn’t seen Isak in a while. He looks towards the bar – the last place he’d seen him with Jonas – but he’s not there anymore. He scans the immediate area but he’s not with any of the other myriad of friends Even’s been introduced to in the last three weeks. He turns back to Eva, accidentally interrupting her. “Have you seen Isak?”

She blinks before he brow creases slightly and she looks around. “Wasn’t he with Jonas?”

“Jonas is over there talking to Magnus,” Even says, nodding in their direction.

It’s at that moment that Eva freezes and her eyes widen, catching on something in the distance. “Oh fuck.” She gestures behind Even and he cranes his neck, spotting Isak sitting with Julian a few tables away, their heads bowed together as they talk.

“You should probably do something about that,” she says.

He’s about to suggest she or Jonas might be better equipped to deal with the situation before he remembers what Magnus told him earlier. Steeling himself, he gets out of his seat and makes his way over.

“There you are!” he exclaims when he’s close enough. “I’ve been looking everywhere.”

Isak glances up at him, not quite irritated but definitely conflicted. He looks at Julian and then his gaze travels to Even once more. “Hey Even, can you just give us another minute?”

Even stares at him, trying to determine what exactly Isak wants him to do here. Isak was the one who didn’t want to see Julian. Is Even just supposed to disregard that now that they seem to be getting along?

“It’s okay,” Julian cuts in. “I should probably call Anders anyway.”

Isak frowns, pulling his gaze away from Even to look at Julian. “Who’s Anders?”

“Uh,” Julian hesitates, putting a hand on Isak’s arm. “I was actually trying to find the right time to tell you-“

“You have a boyfriend?” Isak demands, shaking Julian’s hand off. “And you’ve been flirting with me for the past hour?”

Julian flits his gaze to Even at the flirting comment before looking beseechingly at Isak. “It’s not like that, I-“

“Fuck this,” Isak says, shaking his head and pushing his chair back to stand up. “Fuck you.”

Isak storms off and Even falters for only a second before he hurries to follow him.

It takes a few minutes since Isak manages to successfully disappear through the crowd on the dancefloor but eventually one of the girls – Chris, if he remembers correctly – points him in the direction of the photobooth set up by the entrance of the ballroom. He knocks on the outside panel first but when he receives no answer he carefully peels back a little bit of the curtain to poke his head in.

“Mind if I join you?”

Isak looks up at him with a dejected look on his face before nodding and Even offers him a small smile. He pulls the curtain back and slips inside before realising almost instantly the booth isn’t big enough for the both of them. Still, Isak scooches over on the tiny stool to make some room for him.

“This is my new house,” he declares once Even’s seated. “I live here now.”

“I’ll miss you at kollektivet,” Even comments, pulling the barest hint of a smile out of Isak.

“I’m so fucking embarrassed,” Isak mutters after a moment.

Even nudges him, prompting Isak to look up and meet his gaze. “Hey, how come?”

Isak heaves a tired sigh, shaking his head. “I actually thought he wanted to get back together.”

Even sets his mouth, holding himself back from the string of colourful profanities he could use to name Julian right now. Instead he bumps their shoulders gently and says, “He’s an asshole for flirting with you when he’s with someone else. It’s not fair of him to keep giving you hope only to take it away at the last second.”

Isak nods, but he stays staring down at his hands, refusing to meet Even’s gaze. “Can I ask you a question?” he asks then.

Even hum his acquiescence, waiting for Isak to finally raise his head again.

“You were with Sonja for like eleven years, right?”

It somehow sounds so much longer when Isak says it. Even nods.

“Did you ever think about getting married?”

The question surprises him but not as much as his own answer does when he really thinks about it.

“Honestly? No.”

Isak’s eyes narrow slightly. “Why not?”

Even takes a second to think about it and part of him wishes he’d started thinking about it a lot sooner. He and Sonja probably wouldn’t have spent the past couple of years pretending to be in love out of some weird sense of responsibility otherwise.

“I guess…it just never entirely felt right?” he says eventually. “Not towards the end anyway.”

Isak nods again, lowering his gaze once more. “I don’t think it ever really felt right with Julian either,” he admits quietly. “I just really wanted it to.”

Even watches him for a moment before glancing at the screen in front of them. This is a wedding. Weddings are supposed to be a celebration and he doesn’t want Isak to look back on this and only have bad memories. So he presses the start button and nudges Isak’s side again. “Smile.”

“Hmm?” Isak looks up, eyes flicking from Even to the screen. “What are you doing?”

“Fuck Julian. Let’s just enjoy the rest of the night.” Even turns to meet Isak’s gaze; there’s not much space between them which means he can see every emotion that flits through Isak’s expression in the few seconds it takes him to make his decision.

The first flash goes off while they’re still looking at each other and it seems to be the thing that spurs Isak into action, making him turn to the screen and pull a face at the camera. Even’s still watching him when the second flash goes off but he’s smiling and that’s what counts.

For the third photo they both grin at the screen and the sight of Isak looking genuinely happy only makes Even beam even more. Isak catches his gaze in the screen and his own smile softens, his temple gently butting Even’s just in time for the final flash goes off.

Even holds up his hand then, offering it to Isak. “What d’you say we get another drink and dance with your friends until you forget Julian exists?”

Isak doesn’t respond right away but he takes Even’s hand after a minute and allows him to lead them out of the booth.

Even collects the photos once they’re outside, slipping them inside his jacket pocket, before he directs Isak towards the bar.

*

Later that night, when they’re finally home and out of their suits, they’re standing side by side in front of the mirror, brushing their teeth, and there’s something oddly familiar about the action. Something quietly comfortable about sharing the space. As he finishes up, Isak makes a face at him in the mirror and wipes his mouth. “Thank you for tonight,” he says. “For cheering me up _and_ for the whole fake boyfriend thing.”

Even rinses his toothbrush and offers Isak a toothy grin. “It was fun. I think we make a pretty good fake couple, y’know.”

Isak huffs a laugh, leaning against the sink. “That could be our party trick.”

“It’s definitely gonna come in handy when someone at a bar doesn’t know how to take no for an answer.”

Isak hums in agreement. “Well like I said, more than happy to return the favour next time you need to see Sonja.”

Even snorts, hip-checking Isak as he moves away from the sink. “I’d expect nothing less.”

They walk out of the bathroom together, wandering down the hall until they stop outside their respective doors.

“Night, Even,” Isak says with a tired smile.

Even returns it, opening his own bedroom door. “Goodnight, Isak.”

With that, they retreat to their own bedrooms.

Turning on the light inside his room, Even sighs at the messy bundle of clothing he’d dumped on his bed earlier. He picks up his rumpled suit and transfers it to the back of his chair, looking forward to nothing more than crawling under his covers and going to sleep. It’s only as he’s walking back to his bed that he notices the photo strip on the floor and bends down to pick it up. It must’ve fallen out of his jacket pocket.

It’s only then that he remembers the pictures they took earlier and turns the strip over to inspect them. He feels the corners of his mouth lift immediately as he scans over each individual picture, gaze lingering on the first two where he’s watching Isak.

Something foreign flutters in his chest, something he’s not quite sure he understands yet.

He shakes it off and, after a moment’s deliberation, he takes some tape from his desk and sticks the photo strip up in the middle of all his drawings on his closet doors.

He takes a step back once it’s secure, eyes running over the pictures one last time before he nods in satisfaction.

He doesn’t think he’ll be forgetting this night any time soon.

*


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Does Isak have a girlfriend?”
> 
> Even almost laughs but manages to catch himself just in time as he slips into the seat Isak just vacated. “No, he doesn’t.”
> 
> Emma sighs, letting her chin fall to rest in her hand. “He’s so handsome,” she says wistfully. “So he’s single?” she asks with far too much intent behind her words.
> 
> Even clears his throat trying to buy himself time. He doesn’t exactly want to out Isak to a random fourteen-year-old but he also has some familiarity with how persistent teenagers can get when they want something. His first year of teaching was an eye-opener. “Uh actually, Isak likes boys, Emma,” he tells her apologetically.
> 
> Emma’s expression falls and she slumps in her seat, looking far too disappointed considering she only met Isak less than an hour ago. She hums then, turning a considering look on Even. “Oh. Is he your boyfriend?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who's ready for that slow burn to start speeding up a little, hmm?
> 
> This chapter's a little mashup of two episodes: 1x21 "Kids" and 1x05 "Cece Crashes". I'm so sorry it's a bit late (and that it's not really my best work) I've been stupidly busy the past couple of weeks askjdlhfs still, i hope you like it!!!!!

Even has been back at school two weeks and he thinks he’s finally learned all the new students’ names. It’s his least favourite part of the start of the year. He likes going back to school; the routine has always helped him feel a bit more balanced and he really does adore teaching. But all the incoming anxious seventh graders fresh out of primary school usually take a couple of weeks settling down.

It means he actually looks forward to his eighth grade class – an anomaly in and of itself since puberty tends to hit fourteen year olds hard, making them a little more than impossible to deal with. Still, they’re preferable to the newbies right now. At least he knows them all by name.

It’s after school on the third Tuesday of the term, right at the end of drama club, when one of said eighth graders comes bouncing up to him.

“Mr Bech Næsheim?” Emma calls cheerily. She’s cut her hair over the summer but her enthusiasm is still just as fierce as it was last year.

“Hi, Emma,” he greets as he packs up his bag. “Do you need help with something?”

“My mamma was hoping to talk to you,” she says. “She’s waiting outside.”

Even internally groans. It’s been three weeks. A parent can’t _already_ have something to complain about. Still, he plasters a smile on his face and follows Emma out of the auditorium. Her mother is waiting by the entrance and she immediately offers Even a winning smile when she sees him.

She’s the kind of woman who always looks like she’s selling something. Even’s not exactly sure if he wants to buy it.

“Mrs Larzen,” he says kindly, holding out his hand to shake hers. “It’s lovely to see you again.”

She’s always been one of the parents who acts overly familiar with him. He mainly puts it down to her being _his_ parents’ neighbour. She’d all but forced Emma into joining drama club last year when she realised Even would be the one running it. He’s pretty sure she believes she can bribe his parents to make sure he gives Emma sixes all year.

“You as well,” she replies. “I’m afraid I have a terrible favour to ask. Next week I don’t have anyone to pick Emma up after drama club and I’m going to be stuck in a meeting until after dinner. I was wondering if maybe you might be able to look after her for the afternoon?”

Like he said: overly familiar.

He scrambles for an excuse, something that sounds realistic and impossible to poke holes in, but his mind is horrifyingly, hopelessly blank.

After hesitating for too long he suppresses a groan and forces himself to smile. “Of course,” he agrees through gritted teeth. He doesn’t really have a problem with Emma. She’s a bit over-enthusiastic sometimes but she’s a good kid. Still, he doesn’t want to bring her to his _house_.

“You’re a gem!” she exclaims. “I promise I won’t be too long, definitely no later than 19:00.”

Even internally whimpers at the thought of trying to keep Emma entertained all afternoon but keeps his smile in place. “Not a problem. I’ll see you next week then?”

Emma and her mother say their goodbyes and Even watches them walk off. It’s only then that he remembers he’s no longer living in his flat with Sonja. He’s going to have to bring Emma back to the kollektiv. The kollektiv he shares with two very anti-social people and one person who’s not all that adept in PG conversations.

This can’t end badly at all.

*

When they’re all spread out across the couches that night, eating dinner and watching some reality show Eskild insisted on, Even decides to bring it up.

Isak and Linn are always more agreeable when they’ve eaten.

“So um, I have a favour to ask,” he hedges, glancing up from his food to meet their gazes. Eskild raises an eyebrow, interest clearly piqued, while Linn continues eating. Isak’s expression is expectant but patient where he sits on Even’s right.

“I run the drama club after school on Tuesdays, you know?” He waits to see them nod before he keeps going. “Well one of the moms of the kids – see, she’s my parents’ neighbour and she’s a little overbearing and well basically-“

“Even, did you get an offer to be someone’s sugarbaby?” Eskild asks seriously and Isak chokes on his food.

Even automatically pats his back before turning his incredulous expression to Eskild. “What? No!”

“Oh,” Eskild says, deflating as he slumps back against the couch. He actually looks disappointed.

“She just wants me to watch Emma for a while after drama club since she has a meeting.”

“Well that’s far less exciting,” Eskild sighs disinterestedly, returning to his food.

“So is it okay if I bring her here?” Even perseveres, looking around to check their reactions.

Eskild only shrugs. “I’ll be at work.”

“I’m meeting Noora for lunch,” Linn says and Eskild immediately coos.

“That’s nice, Linn!”

Even looks to Isak then, waiting for his response.

“I finish uni early on Tuesdays so I’ll probably be home but yeah, I don’t care,” he says. “I’ll be in my room studying anyway.”

Even breathes a sigh of relief, shooting him a grateful look. “Thanks. I promise this isn’t gonna become a habit.”

Isak lifts a shoulder unconcernedly. “It’s one afternoon, no big deal.”

Now Even just has to figure out how to keep a fourteen-year-old occupied for the day. How hard could it be?

*

The following Tuesday after drama club Emma dutifully hangs back while the other kids leave and even offers to help him put away some of the props they’d been using. After that, they ride the tram back to the kollektiv together in stilted silence while Even wracks his brain for something teenagers find cool.

“So what movies do you like?” he asks as he leads her up the stairs to the flat, figuring a film is probably his best bet for keeping her occupied for the majority of the afternoon. “I was thinking you could do your homework and then you could pick out something to watch on Netflix.”

Emma shrugs, coming to a stop beside him as he fishes his key out of his pocket to unlock the front door. “Sure,” she says. “Hey, do you think you could help me with some of my homework?”

“Of course,” he agrees almost too quickly – at least that’s something they can talk about for the day. “Hello?” he calls out then as they step into the apartment, dropping his bag and shrugging off his jacket.

“Hey!” Isak calls from down the hall. He must already be holed up in his room.

“We can do your homework in the kitchen,” Even says, turning back to Emma with a smile and steering her in the right direction. “What subject did you say you needed help with again?”

Emma sighs, dropping into one of the chairs at the kitchen table and reaching into her bag. “Biology. I don’t understand the plant reproductive system _at all_.”

Even blanches. Science has never really been his strong suit. He hasn’t studied it in years and even in school he wasn’t the best. Isak on the other hand…

Surely he won’t mind Even bothering him for a few minutes?

“Ah I’m not very good at biology,” Even grimaces. “But my roommate’s a scientist, so how about I ask him?”

Emma’s eyebrows lift and she looks vaguely impressed. “He’s a real scientist?”

“Mhm,” Even confirms. “I’ll go get him, okay?”

Emma nods, pulling her notepad out of her bag, and Even turns on his heel to head straight for Isak’s room.

He knocks, waiting for Isak’s, “Come in,” before peeking his head round the door and flashing Isak what he hopes is a charming smile. “Remember how I was your fake date to a wedding and how you said you owe me one?”

Isak raises an eyebrow before huffing a laugh. “What? Is Sonja engaged or something?”

“No, I actually need you to help a fourteen-year-old with her biology homework?” Even says hopefully.

Isak stares at him for half a second too long like he can’t figure out if Even’s joking or not before pushing his chair back from his desk. “Your idea of what an equivalent favour is needs some work,” he says, shouldering passed Even as he steps through the threshold into the hall. “Where is she?”

“Kitchen,” Even says, turning to fall into step with him. “Thank you. You’re seriously saving me from embarrassing myself.”

Isak scoffs. “Nothing could save you from that.”

Even elbows him and the two of them are laughing as they enter the kitchen.

“Emma, this is Isak,” Even says then, about to follow it up by explaining this is his roommate, the scientist, until he sees Emma’s expression.

Her eyes are wide, her mouth gaping open, as she stares at Isak in awe. Even bites back a smile and tries not to laugh – he spends enough time with teenagers to know what they look like when they have a crush.

“Emma?” Isak says kindly, seeming completely oblivious. “Even said you needed some help with your homework?”

“Y-yes,” she stammers as Isak takes the seat next to her and starts asking about what they’re learning.

Even watches on amusedly while Isak patiently explains the chapter and Emma becomes more and more doe-eyed with every word. It’s somewhat fascinating how Isak doesn’t appear to realise at all the effect he’s having on her. Then again, Isak doesn’t ever seem to realise the effect he has on anyone.

After about twenty minutes of Isak talking about the stages of plant reproduction and Emma blindly writing down what he says, Isak stands up again. “I’m gonna head back to my room,” he says to Even. “My thesis is already kicking my ass.”

Even clears his throat and nods to Emma at the language and for an amusing moment Isak’s eyes widen in panic before he mouths a quick, “Sorry!” After that he turns back to Emma to wish her good luck with the rest of her homework and tells Even he’ll be in his room if he needs him.

Emma waits an impressive sixty seconds after Isak leaves the room before she starts interrogating Even.

“Does Isak have a girlfriend?”

Even almost laughs but manages to catch himself just in time as he slips into the seat Isak just vacated. “No, he doesn’t.”

Emma sighs, letting her chin fall to rest in her hand. “He’s so handsome,” she says wistfully. “So he’s single?” she asks with far too much intent behind her words.

Even clears his throat trying to buy himself time. He doesn’t exactly want to out Isak to a random fourteen-year-old but he also has some familiarity with how persistent teenagers can get when they want something. His first year of teaching was an eye-opener. “Uh actually, Isak likes boys, Emma,” he tells her apologetically.

Emma’s expression falls and she slumps in her seat, looking far too disappointed considering she only met Isak less than an hour ago. She hums then, turning a considering look on Even. “Oh. Is he your boyfriend?”

Even splutters, rearing back in shock – that’s the _last thing_ he expected her to ask. “I- Wh- What?!”

Emma shrugs. “Is that why you live together?”

Even shakes his head, brow creasing in confusion, and too taken aback by the question to remember this probably isn’t an appropriate conversation topic. “No, no. Isak and I are roommates. We live with two other people too.”

Emma raises her eyebrows sceptically. “But don’t you think he’s handsome?”

“Wh- I- I guess? But that’s not the point-“

“Well, if you think he’s handsome and you live together why aren’t you dating?”

And that’s officially enough of _that_.

“Y’know what?” Even says, bounding out of his seat and forcing an enthusiastic smile. “How about I make you a snack while you do your homework, hmm?”

Emma eyes him with smirk but nods in acquiescence as she picks up her pen again.

Even opens the fridge and releases a breath as he gets his head in order. He’s in the middle of slicing the cheese for Emma’s toastie a few minutes later when Isak wanders back into the kitchen, stealing a Coke from the fridge and looking over Even’s shoulder at what he’s doing.

“Are you making cheese toasties?” he asks interestedly. “Make me one?” he requests with his pleading, “my PhD makes me tired” face that Even has been finding himself more and more hopeless to resist.

“Fine,” Even huffs, long-suffering. “I’ll bring it into you in a few minutes.”

Isak’s grin is blinding bright as he claps his hand on Even’s shoulder. “You’re the best.”

Even hums noncommittally and keeps his eyes on his hands as Isak slips from the room once more. When he looks back up he finds Emma watching him with a smug expression.

He decides not to mention it.

* * *

Isak gives up on getting anymore work done around 18:00. He considers going back out to the living room to make Even entertain him but he’s pretty sure he’s still stuck on babysitting duty so he texts Jonas instead.

**Isak:** wanna hang out?

**Jonas:** eva’s having the girls over tonight, can I come to yours?

Isak checks the time again and vaguely remember Even saying something about Emma getting picked up around 18:30.

**Isak:** sure, say 19:00? I’ll text Mahdi and Magnus

Jonas replies a second later with the thumbs up emoji and Isak spends the next twenty minutes or so listening out for the buzzer to let him know Emma’s gone. While he waits he half-heartedly cleans his room, hanging up some of his clothes but throwing most of them in the hamper. He texts Magnus and tells him to bring pizza then texts Mahdi and tells him to bring beer.

Magnus says he’ll do one better and bring two pizzas. Mahdi reminds him they all have work in the morning and then asks what kind of beer he wants.

Isak loves his friends.

Soon they’re all stretched out on the various surfaces in Isak’s room, fighting over pizza slices and talking over each other and it’s just like back when they were in school except they’re talking about work and PhDs instead of who’s having a party on Friday.

Eventually their conversation drifts towards where it always inevitably does: relationships. And this part is still the exact same as when they were in school.

The guys talk about girlfriends and hook-ups and Isak pretty much remains silent until Magnus kicks him with his foot. “What about you, bro? Any guys at the bar catch your eye?”

Isak snorts. “Everyone that comes to the bar is either a regular and therefore nothing I haven’t seen before in the last five years or else one of my friends.”

Magnus pouts before Mahdi chips in with, “What about uni then?”

Isak raises an eyebrow. “You know I spend the majority of my time with professors double my age or else alone in the research labs, right?”

Finally, Jonas says, “What about Even?”

And that brings Isak’s mind to a screeching halt.

“What about Even?” he asks.

Jonas makes a face like he’s being obtuse. “He likes you.”

“Wh- no, he doesn’t?!” Isak says, tripping over his words in his haste to refute Jonas. “Why would you even think that?”

“He did pretend to be your date to get Julian off your back,” Mahdi points out.

“Oh fy faen, yeah!” Magnus says, enthused. “And he looked super happy when I told him you liked having him around.”

“When the hell did you tell him that?” Isak demands, feeling a hot flush of _something_ spread throughout him at the thought of Magnus talking about him to Even.

“At the wedding,” Magnus replies nonplussed.

“He totally likes you,” Jonas insists. “You guys spend all your free time together. This is the fastest you’ve ever clicked with someone outside your friend circle. And Is, I’ve known you most of your life, I know your taste in guys.”

“You do _not_ ,” Isak scoffs. “Regardless, Even doesn’t like me; he’s still getting over his ex.”

“He does,” Jonas says. “You can tell by his feet.”

Isak stares at him like he’s grown two heads. “His what now?”

Jonas huffs, looking frustrated that he’s clearly not keeping up. “People point their feet at the things they want. It’s science, you should know this.”

Isak splutters, face screwing up in incredulity. “Wh- No, they don’t, what the fuck.”

“No, no, I’ve heard that before too,” Mahdi agrees and Isak is officially the only normal person in this room.

“Plus, he says your name differently,” Magnus adds.

“Yeah!” Jonas exclaims. “His voice goes all soft when he says it.”

Isak is just about to argue that particular point when the topic of conversation decides to knock on his bedroom door and poke his head in.

Even smiles a greeting at the boys before glancing at Isak. “Hey Isak, I’m gonna head to the supermarket after school tomorrow. You need anything?”

“Huh, that’s so funny,” Jonas says before Isak can even open his mouth. “Isak was just saying how he needs to do some grocery shopping tomorrow. Why don’t you two go together?”

Even inexplicably perks up at that and Isak can’t find it in himself to turn him down. “Cool. Text me when you’re on your way back from uni, okay?”

“Sure,” Isak replies weakly.

Even gives him one last smile and nods to the boys. “Night, guys.”

The boys chorus a too-sweet, “Goodnight, Even!”, all immediately turning their shit-eating grins on Isak when the door is closed again.

“Watch his feet tomorrow,” Jonas advises. “You’ll see.”

Isak needs to find better friends.

*

Even meets him at the tram stop when he gets home from uni the next day as promised and after a perfunctory greeting they start walking in the direction of the supermarket. He can’t help noticing Even’s feet pointed towards him when they first say hello but then he shakes off the ridiculous thought. Of course Even’s feet are pointed towards him, he’s facing Isak! Where else would his feet be?

At some point while they’re walking down the street Even turns on his heel a little bit, walking backwards as he regales Isak with a story about something one of his students did today, feet – and entire body, really – once again in Isak’s orbit.

Isak pointedly ignores the voice in his head that sounds suspiciously like Jonas.

“You wanna split up and meet at the registers?” Isak asks once they reach the supermarket and Even shrugs easily, waving the idea away with his hand.

“Nah, it’s cool,” he says. “I don’t have a lot of stuff to get. We can walk together.”

He picks up a basket then, hooking it on his arm and offering Isak a charming smile. “I’ll even let you share my basket.”

Isak feels himself flush a little at the sight of Even’s smile and then immediately starts questioning why Even’s attention would make him flush at all before quipping a sarcastic, “You’re a regular Prince Charming.”

“Norway’s finest,” Even retorts, nudging his side and making his way down the fruit and vegetable aisle.

“Why are we here?” Isak complains, dragging his feet as he follows Even over to the broccoli.

Even turns to him with a wry look. “I know you’ve probably never heard of these foods before, Isak, but they’re called vegetables! They make you feel good!”

Isak rolls his eyes. “I know what they are,” he grumbles. “I just meant I was planning on coming grocery shopping to get chips and beer.”

“It’s cute that you think those are groceries,” Even says, selecting a head of broccoli before moving onto the carrots. “I’ll make you dinner tonight and prove vegetables can actually taste nice.”

There’s an odd sort of jump in Isak’s veins at the idea of Even cooking him dinner – something he’s done plenty of times before and that shouldn’t warrant this kind of reaction – and he forcibly pushes it down, making the mistake of glancing at the floor and noticing Even’s feet turned towards him yet again.

God fucking dammit, Jonas.

“You can try,” he remarks. “I’m in charge of dessert then.”

“I won’t complain about that,” Even laughs, leading him further down the aisle and refuting Isak’s claims that a tub of ice-cream is a viable dessert option.

Isak forgets to look at his feet in favour of arguing his corner.

*

All in all, their shopping trip only takes about forty minutes but Isak can’t deny he enjoys it. The more time he spends with Even, the more he’s starting to realise he really likes just doing mundane things with him.

All the things he used to do alone – laundry, shopping, cooking, cleaning the kitchen – they’ve all suddenly somehow become enjoyable now that he can usually find Even beside him with a running commentary on the task at hand.

He can’t ever really recall having this kind of dynamic with any of his other friends. Eva, maybe, when he’d help her cook whenever she, him, and Jonas used to go to the cabin in high school. Still, things with Even are different somehow.

He helped Eva because it was polite, Even actually makes all these boring chores feel like something _fun_.

True to his word, when they get home Even directs them both to the kitchen and instructs Isak to get out the chopping boards so they can make dinner.

“I distinctly remember you saying you’d make me dinner?” Isak says idly even as he does what Even asks.

“That doesn’t mean you can’t help,” Even tells him. “How are you supposed to make any of this stuff for yourself if I don’t show you how to do it?”

“Your first mistake is thinking I’m gonna make any of this without you around,” Isak snorts.

Even comes to stand next to him, shoving three different kinds of vegetables into his hands and leaning his hip against the counter. “Just go wash those.”

Isak considers arguing but just ends up biting back a smile as Even raises his eyebrows at him. “Fine,” he accepts, stepping around Even to get to the sink. Their arms brush as he does and Isak spends far too much time wondering why he even notices.

The entire cooking affair mostly consists of Isak chopping vegetables as instructed while Even does the real heavy work, making the sauce and cooking the chicken. Soon they’re sitting across from each other at the kitchen table with Even watching expectantly as Isak takes his first bite.

“Well?” Even prods when Isak doesn’t immediately comment.

“It’s good,” he admits, though he thinks that probably has more to do with Even’s cooking than the vegetables themselves.

He’s prevented from saying anything else when Eskild swans into the room, stopping dead in his tracks when his eyes land on Isak’s plate.

“Baby gay, are you eating something _healthy?”_ he asks in astonishment as Isak rolls his eyes.

“I made it for him,” Even announces proudly.

Eskild regards Even for a moment, a look Isak can’t quite name crossing his features before he tips his head in appreciation. “Even, I thank god every day we agreed to let you move in.”

Even preens at the compliment until Isak kicks him under the table and then he’s turning a betrayed look on Isak. Isak merely sticks his tongue out in reply, hiding his grin around another bite of food.

Eskild steals their leftovers from the pan and retreats to the living room to eat. Isak considers asking him to join them but something stops him as Even draws him into another conversation.

It’s a really nice evening.

*

Later that night they’re standing side by side at the bathroom sink brushing their teeth as has become commonplace over the last couple of weeks. Yet another part of Isak’s daily routine that Even has infiltrated.

Isak finishes up first, dropping his toothbrush back in the holder and leaning against the sink as he turns to face Even. “Well, goodnight. Thanks for coming shopping with my today.”

Even pauses in brushing his teeth, spitting into the sink and facing Isak with a superior grin. “Hey if it means an opportunity to introduce you to the other food groups besides sugar, I’m there.”

Isak huffs, shaking his head exasperatedly.

“Goodnight, Isak,” Even says then, amusement sparkling behind his eyes.

He’s not sure what compels him to look down but when he does he sees the tips of their toes are just shy of touching each other. Inexplicably, the sight of it makes a tendril of something like anticipation flicker in his chest.

He tamps down on a smile and leaves the room with one final, “Night.”

*

**Jonas:** so what’s the verdict?

**Isak:** shut up

**Jonas:** told you.

*


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After living in the kollektiv for two months Even is comfortable referring to Isak as one of his closest friends. As much as he gets along with Eskild and Linn, Isak is easily the one he spends the most time with and the one who’s taken up the most space in his life.
> 
> He sometimes forgets that he’s done the same thing for Isak.
> 
> Which is why he doesn’t expect it when he’s suddenly invited along on the weekend cabin trip Isak is planning with his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so, so, so _sorry_ about how late this is!!!!! I've been ridiculously busy with work for the past month and I've had hardly any time to write :// but hopefully this chapter full of cabin trips with bed-sharing and accidental cuddling will make up for it?????
> 
> This chapter is very loosely based on episode 2x12 "Cabin" and includes some recreational drug use bc it was easiest skam parallel to the whole absinthe plot except i know nothing about smoking so suspend disbelief pls lmao
> 
> I hope you enjoy this graduation from slow burn to medium simmer <3

After living in the kollektiv for two months Even is comfortable referring to Isak as one of his closest friends. As much as he gets along with Eskild and Linn, Isak is easily the one he spends the most time with and the one who’s taken up the most space in his life.

He sometimes forgets that he’s done the same thing for Isak.

Which is why he doesn’t expect it when he’s suddenly invited along on the weekend cabin trip Isak is planning with his friends.

Even is in the living room, feet propped up on the coffee table and laptop on his lap while he edits a trailer for his seventh graders. Isak, Jonas, Mahdi and Magnus are spread out across the rest of the couches, talking over each other as they try to decide on a weekend to go to the cabin.

“What about the 2nd?” Mahdi asks.

“Man, me and Eva have a cake tasting appointment that Saturday,” Jonas says and Even amusedly thinks it’s probably the most un-Jonas thing he’s ever heard come out of his mouth.

Magnus huffs long-sufferingly. “What about this weekend then? You working, Is?”

Isak hums for a second where he sits beside Even as he thinks. “I’m supposed to be on Saturday but I can probably get Ingrid to swap with me.”

Mahdi claps his hands, seemingly done with all their back and forth. “Good. Do that. I can book the cabin right now.”

It’s at that moment that Isak turns to him. “Are you free?”

Even blinks, pausing the video he’d been working on and looking up to find all four of them staring expectantly at him. “Me?” he asks as Isak nods. “You want me to come?”

Isak gives him a look like he’s being obtuse and elbows him in the arm. “Pretty rude of us to make plans while you’re sitting right here and then not invite you.”

“That’s Isak speak for he really wants you there,” Jonas cuts in, a shit-eating grin spreading across his face when Isak throws him a withering glare.

But Magnus jumps in before Isak can say whatever’s _actually_ on his mind. “Yeah, man. You’re part of the gang now, of course you should come with us,” he says, making Even feel oddly touched.

The unassuming way everyone has so wholeheartedly accepted him into their circle of friends is the last thing Even had expected when he first moved in. He expected to spend months wallowing over Sonja and wasting too much time on his friends’ couch. Instead he’s gained more than he could’ve ever hoped for. He feels like he’s found a new family with the kollektiv and everyone who passes through it.

“I’m free,” he says finally. “School’s on break next week so I don’t have to be back early Sunday night either.”

“Yes!” Magnus exclaims, turning to high-five Mahdi before Mahdi reaches for the laptop he’d left discarded on the coffee table to put the booking through.

As they all start arguing over who needs to bring which supplies, Isak slumps back against the couch cushions, landing closer to Even than he had been before. Even glances at him and waits him out until Isak finally raises his head to meet his gaze.

“Thanks for inviting me,” he says lowly.

Isak flushes, just a little bit, and Even feels his mouth quirking at the sight.

“Thanks for agreeing to come with and not leaving me alone in the woods with these three idiots for the weekend.”

Even laughs under his breath, lest he draw attention to them, and gently nudges Isak with his shoulder. “I’ve got your back.”

Isak raises an eyebrow at him, something questioning in his expression, but then Jonas catches his attention and starts quizzing Isak about how much food they realistically need for the weekend.

Even is content to listen to the rest of the conversation in silence, feeling an odd sort of anticipation about what the weekend might entail.

*

The drive up to the cabin is a boisterous affair and Even is supremely glad Jonas had volunteered to be the one behind the wheel. While being squashed into the backseat with Magnus and Mahdi isn’t exactly preferable, Even doesn’t think he could focus on the road with the amount of noise the boys make if he was the one driving.

“They’re the reason I refuse to drive,” Isak says sourly when Even comments on it at one point.

“Oh sure,” Mahdi scoffs. “ _We’re_ the reason. He’s terrified of getting behind a wheel,” he adds as an aside to Even.

“I don’t like the idea of controlling a giant metal box that can combust on impact,” Isak snaps. “Sue me.”

“It’s honestly not that bad,” Even tells him, making a valiant attempt to suppress his smile for Isak’s sake. “I can teach you, y’know? I hear I’m pretty good at that.”

Isak makes a garbled noise at that and if it was supposed to be a word Even didn’t catch what it was. Though he doesn’t miss the silent exchange where Jonas smirks over at Isak in the passenger seat and Isak looks impossibly flustered.

He doesn’t manage to conceal his smile this time.

They finally arrive about half an hour later and Even can’t help feeling a little relieved to get out of the suffocating heat of the car.

They trudge their way up the trail, lugging what Even is convinced is far too many bags with them to the front steps of the cabin, while Mahdi fishes the key out of his pocket. Magnus lets out an impressed low whistle when they step through the door and immediately the boys are spreading out to check out the different rooms.

“I call the single room!” Mahdi yells as he disappears down the hall, presumably to dump all his stuff in the one bedroom that doesn’t have to be shared.

“Fuckin- I called it in the car!” Magnus complains, hurriedly running after him.

Jonas shares a look with Even and Isak, shaking his head in exasperation. “I’m gonna save you both the torture and agree to share a room with Magnus but you better remember that when you’re planning my bachelor party.”

Even snorts, glancing reflexively in Isak’s direction and catching sight of his expression. He’s not sure what it means but he’s ninety percent positive Isak and Jonas are currently having a very serious conversation with their eyes.

Isak sighs after a moment and the silent conversation appears to be over. He nudges Even’s arm then, “Come on, let’s take the good room.”

Even grins at him, picking his own duffle bag up off the floor and then Isak’s. They have a mini struggle where Isak tries to insist he doesn’t need Even to carry his bag – and really, Isak’s arms are easily bigger than Even’s – but he relents when Even says, “It’s the least I can do when you invited me on your trip.”

They wander down the narrow hallway and Even peeks through the various doorways to find a bathroom, Mahdi in one bedroom lying on a single bed scrolling through his phone, and Magnus in the next room stealing a pillow from what Even guesses will actually be Jonas’ bed, until they finally happen upon the last bedroom.

Isak pushes the door back and a giant double bed is revealed to them.

_One_ giant double bed.

Just the one.

No futon or pull-out couch in sight.

Well then.

Isak opens his mouth and closes it again, gaze skittering to Even and away again and Even feels his own cheeks inexplicably heat up.

“At least we won’t be cold tonight!” he says cheerfully, shouldering past Isak and dropping their bags in the corner.

“You don’t mind sharing a bed?” Isak asks and there’s something strange in his voice that Even’s not sure he’s ever heard before. A kind of guardedness that he’s not quite accustomed to after all these weeks of comfort.

Even decides to look at him, mustering up his most placating smile at the uncertain expression on Isak’s face. “I don’t if you don’t. This one looks a hell of a lot bigger than the bed Sonja and I had for the first year in our apartment.”

Even feels an odd swoop in his stomach at the thought of comparing this situation to him and Sonja but he shakes it away in time to see the reluctant curl of Isak’s mouth as he nods.

“I don’t mind then,” is all he says in response and Even doesn’t have a chance to question what that means before Isak is gesturing to the door and saying they should check out the deck.

*

They spend the majority of the day exploring the grounds surrounding the cabin, taking one of the six packs of beer Jonas brought with them down to the lake to chill out before it gets too cold and they have to retreat inside. It’s after dinner when they’re all sacked out on the couches in the living room that Mahdi gets a mischievous gleam in his eye and pulls a couple of rolled up joints out of his pocket for, “old time’s sake.”

Even hasn’t smoked since he was a teenager, has tried to avoid it ever since he had to repeat his senior year in Bakka after the worst episode of his life. Not to mention, Sonja would’ve killed him if she ever caught him with weed.

Still, he figures one night and a couple of hits won’t be the end of his world.

What he doesn’t factor in is the fact that his tolerance is shot to shit.

He doesn’t really notice at first. Smoking used to always make him feel calm so he doesn’t consider it odd that he’s somewhat passive in the following conversation once it starts to take effect. He’s happy to let the boys’ voices wash over him, head resting against the back of the couch as he shares a joint with Isak.

Isak, who keeps drawing his gaze like he’s got some kind of magnetic pull. Even’s never really seen him like this before – this particular brand of loose-limbed and laughing.

He likes it.

He likes seeing the frown lines that have been a permanent part of Isak’s facial expression for the past couple of months while he settles into his PhD finally smooth out. He likes watching him interact with other people – it gives him a better of indication of Isak’s feelings towards _him_.

Without meaning to, his gaze catches on the way Isak’s lips close around the joint as he inhales. And _that’s_ a one-way ticket down a line of thinking he should be steadfastly ignoring. Ever since he babysat Emma a couple of weeks ago his mind has circled back to this place a few times. Back to her nonplussed questioning of whether or not Even found Isak attractive.

He _does_ find him attractive is the thing. And under different circumstances, Even might’ve even considered doing something about it. But Isak’s his roommate and Isak’s one of the best things in his life these past few months and he has no intention of jeopardising that.

In the end, the thing that makes him look away is the sound of Isak’s prompting, “Even?”

Even blinks and realises Isak is holding the joint out for him to take and stifles a groan. Fuck, is he really so out of practice he’s high after a couple of hits and getting lost in the reverie of his roommate’s lips?

“Sorry,” he says clearing his throat and accepting the blunt. “I kinda zoned out there.”

Isak watches him with an expression that’s some mixture between amused and concerned. “I noticed. I’m guessing it’s been a while?”

Even glances over at the rest of the guys, relieved to see they’re caught up in their own conversation and looks back to Isak. “I haven’t smoked since I was eighteen. Stuff went down with my bipolar and I…” He trails off, still not feeling confident revealing this particular part of his past to someone new. Even if he trusts Isak more than most people.

Isak just bumps his shoulder though and offers him a smile. “It’s cool, you don’t have to tell me. But I get why that’d make you stop.”

Even nods mutely. “Think it’s just hitting me harder than expected.”

Though there’s a traitorous part of his brain telling him he’s using this whole thing as an excuse to entertain thoughts he’s been steadfastly brushing away for the past ten weeks.

Isak appraises him for a moment before plucking the joint back from his hand. “Maybe go lie down for a while.”

Suddenly feeling too stifled with Isak’s entire attention on him, Even nods. “Good idea.”

He only lingers for a moment before he pushes himself off the couch and ambles to the bedroom on shaky legs.

Isak will stop looking attractive once he naps, he tells himself.

* * *

Isak lasts an impressive half an hour before any of the guys comment on the way he keeps looking towards the hallway to see if Even will appear again.

“Oh just go after him, would you,” Jonas huffs exasperatedly.

Isak whips his head around and finds himself on the receiving end of Jonas’ knowing look.

“I wasn’t-“

“Uh huh,” Jonas interrupts. “You’ve had that anxious/concerned look on your face since he left. Just go check he’s okay.”

“It’s okay, Issy. We won’t even make fun of you or anything,” Magnus promises, though Isak’s not inclined to take the word of a guy currently sitting upside down on the couch with his head hanging over the side.

Isak narrows his eyes at him, huffing when he catches sight of Mahdi’s shooing gesture.

“For the record,” he says, standing up. “I’m checking on him because I’m a good roommate and not for any other dumbass reason you’re all thinking.”

“Keep telling yourself that!” Mahdi calls after him as Isak turns down the hallway, grumbling under his breath.

He falters when he reaches his and Even’s temporary bedroom. What if Even is asleep or getting changed or something? He pushes the thought away almost as quickly as it comes. They live together, for fuck’s sake. Isak’s seen him in plenty of states over the past two months. Still, he knocks to give some modicum of warning before he opens the door.

The sight that greets him makes his stomach swoop just a little bit.

Even is curled up on his side in the middle of the bed, ridiculously long limbs tucked up and his hoodie making him look smaller than he is.

Even rolls over a little when he hears the door open, smile soft around the edges when his eyes land on Isak. “Hey,” he mumbles.

“How’s the head?” Isak asks, taking a step through the threshold and closing the door behind him.

“Time’s moving really slowly but I can’t tell if that’s because of the weed or because I’m staring at the wall.”

Isak huffs a laugh under his breath, tentatively taking a seat on the bed at Even’s side.

“Nah, I’m okay,” Even says then, rolling fully onto his back to face Isak. “Think I just forgot what it used to feel like.”

Isak hums. “We don’t really do it that much either anymore. Usually just when we go away for a weekend like this or something.”

Even nods along, gaze lingering on Isak in a way that’s impossible not to notice. _He’s half stoned_ , Isak tells himself. _He probably doesn’t even realise he’s doing it._ It doesn’t stop Isak’s heart from beating erratically in his chest though.

A furrow appears between Even’s eyebrows then, like he’s trying to figure something out, and Isak is itching to ask what it is but something stops him.

“I’m gonna get you some water,” he says after a too-long silence before pushing himself up off the bed.

Even simply nods again, an unreadable expression on his face as he says. “Thanks, Isak.”

*

Isak returns to the living room with the guys once he gives Even his water but he’d be lying if he said he pays any attention to the conversation they’re having. The thing is, he can’t stop thinking about what Jonas said a couple of weeks ago.

He can’t stop thinking about Even as someone with _potential_.

When they first met Isak had been admittedly still hung up on Julian even though they’d been broken up for months. So Even had merely registered on his radar as an attractive guy who was pretty much off limits due to Isak’s pining and Even’s own messy love life. But now, now there’s distance between Isak and that part of his life and Even hasn’t mentioned Sonja in weeks and Isak can just feel himself noticing.

Noticing how the light makes Even’s eyes even more blue. Noticing how it would probably feel really nice to run his fingers through Even’s hair. Noticing how Even’s smile always does something funny to his chest. Noticing how being around Even makes him the happiest he’s been in a long time.

And he doesn’t _want_ this.

He doesn’t want to fall for Even because Even is his friend and Even doesn’t need that right now and Isak just really, really loves living with him.

But he’s not sure he can help it at this point.

He’s the first one to peel off to bed of the four of them later that night and any nerves he has dissipate when he opens the door to his room and finds Even fast asleep.

Still, there’s a churning in his stomach as he brushes his teeth and gets ready for bed because there’s something even more intimately domestic about this than his and Even’s normal night time routine. And Isak- Isak can’t enjoy this because he can’t end up wanting more of this and he’s afraid that if he climbs into that bed that’s exactly what’s going to happen.

After a brief pause to psych himself up, he pulls back the covers, careful not to disturb Even, and crawls into the empty space on the bed. He lies on his side, facing the wall and with his back to Even, willing sleep to come quickly even as his whole body feels alight with the proximity.

He screws his eyes shut as Even shifts behind him, mumbling something muffled that Isak can’t hear before he rolls over and- oh jesus christ, Even is only inches apart from him now. Isak can feel the heat of his body behind him.

Miraculously, they still aren’t touching so Isak clenches the sheets between his hands and starts counting sheep.

It’s going to be a long night.

*

When Isak slowly slips back into consciousness in the morning he feels impossibly warm, bundled up in the blanket. He lets out a contented sigh, eyes still drooped shut as he burrows deeper into the covers.

It’s only then that he registers the weight of the arm around him.

His eyes shoot open and he suddenly becomes incredibly aware of the pressure of Even’s body pressed up against his back. Even’s nose is buried in the nape of his neck and Isak is so unbearably comfortable he honestly thinks he could cry.

In that moment Isak realises he essentially has two options:

Gently ease out of Even’s grip and never let him know this happened.

Or close his eyes and go the hell back to sleep so he can enjoy this for a little bit longer.

Right now option two is sounding pretty appealing.

Biting his lip and hating himself just a tiny bit, he pulls the covers tighter around him – around them – and closes his eyes. This is a problem for future Isak to deal with.

In the end, he doesn’t really end up falling back to sleep. He dozes mostly, feeling comforted and warm with Even wrapped around him. But he feels it when Even starts to stir, the way his breathing shifts just slightly where his chest is pressed against Isak’s back before he makes a croaky noise in the back of his throat.

Isak keeps his eyes steadfastly closed and tries keep his heartbeat under control as Even slowly wakes up.

There’s a huff of breath at his neck and he just about represses a shiver before Even’s arm moves against his stomach like Even is just now taking stock of his position.

Isak waits for a beat, anticipating the inevitable moment where Even pulls away. But it doesn’t happen.

Even stays right where he is and _why the fuck isn’t he moving?_

Isak doesn’t want to confront him about it but he also doesn’t know how much longer he can pretend to be asleep. After a brief moment of panic he decides his best option is the fake awake.

So he shifts a bit, stifling a yawn and blindly lifting a hand to scrub at his eyes, giving Even a good thirty seconds to pull away while Isak is still supposedly groggy.

But Even. Doesn’t. Move.

At a loss for what else to do, Isak mumbles a quiet, “Morning.”

“Mm morning,” Even says, grip finally loosening around Isak’s waist. “Sorry, I think I forgot to mention last night that I’m kind of a cuddly sleeper.”

“It’s okay,” Isak replies, voice coming out strangled. “I don’t mind.”

Even hums again and Isak tries not to feel disappointed when he rolls onto his back, no longer touching Isak in any way. “It’s a nice bed though, right? I slept like a baby.”

Isak swivels onto his other side to face Even and tries for a wry smile. “I think you were just stoned.”

Even rolls his eyes but his grin is light. “I was _fine_. I was just out of practice.”

“Uh huh.”

Even huffs before he turns his sparkling gaze on Isak and he looks like he’s about to say something more when there’s a sudden banging on their door.

“Isak! Even! Get up, I’m cooking breakfast,” Jonas calls from the hallway.

_Fucking Jonas_ , Isak thinks mutinously.

“Looks like we’re being summoned,” Even says in a tone that almost sounds regretful before sitting up and shuffling over to the edge of the bed to get up.

Isak takes a moment to gather his thoughts, inhaling a deep breath before getting up to follow him.

*

They don’t do much for the day, really.

They laze about the cabin some more, playing board games and eating junk food, and Isak would love to get lost in a game of Trivial Pursuit but the truth is his mind is still on his night’s sleep. He’s been thinking about it all day and he still can’t figure out why Even didn’t pull away this morning.

He knows why _he_ didn’t pull away when he first woke up; he didn’t want to.

But.

That can’t be Even’s reason, can it?

It’s later, as they’re on the way home that night, when he and Even are sitting in the back of the car, pressed together from shoulder to knee – Magnus is asleep on Isak’s other side, Mahdi is on his phone in the front seat and Jonas is singing along lowly with the radio while he drives – that he and Even catch eyes.

And Even looks at him like-

Like maybe it is.

*


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Even’s thinking about cancelling his date because he’s nervous,” Isak supplies and Eskild makes a scandalised noise.
> 
> “You can’t do that!” he insists. “How are you gonna get back in the dating game if you don’t actually go on any dates?”
> 
> “Yeah but- I don’t know what I’m doing.”
> 
> Eskild huffs at that, looking supremely unimpressed, before his eyes widen in what can only be described as his “idea” face. “Then let’s have a practice date!”
> 
> “What?” Even asks at the exact same time Isak makes a sound like he’s choking on his own tongue.
> 
> “Yeah, all four of us!” Eskild ploughs on. “It’ll be a fun kollektiv activity!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> agh, again, i'm so sorry about the wait!!! i was away for a week and then i was _sick_ for a week so this took a lot longer than expected :/ still, i hope it's been worth the wait!! things are amping up now!!!! we're almost at the good part ;)
> 
> this chapter is based on episode 2x03 "Fluffer" which is also where the whole "emotional fluffer" notion comes from, so i can't take credit for that lmao
> 
> enjoy, friends <3

After the cabin Even feels…confused.

He can’t stop looking at Isak or thinking about Isak and Isak is always _there_ so he never gets a break. He doesn’t know if the weird tangle of emotions in his chest are genuine romantic feelings for Isak or if he’s projecting or if he’s just restless, having gone a few months without Sonja and needing somewhere to lay his affections, and Isak is simply the most viable option.

He doesn’t _know_.

In his whole life he’s only ever fallen for two people.

Sonja; when he was fifteen and struck with unruly infatuation.

And Mikael, who he’s still not honestly sure he really loved like that what with the way his entire world erupted right around the same time.

The point is, Even’s not used to parsing through his romantic feelings. He’s been burned by his past and is far too cautious about jeopardising friendships over his heart now.

So against his head and his heart and his better judgement, when a girl starts flirting with him at the bar one Friday night he flirts back and after some minor hesitation, accepts her suggestion of a date.

And it’s not like him agreeing to go out with Chris.

Or maybe it is.

Chris was meant to be a rebound. A distraction.

And this girl – Emilie – she’s not a rebound but the word “distraction” sits far too appropriately on his shoulders. Because he tells himself he’ll stop thinking about Isak like this if he’s not around him all the time. If he can think about someone else like this instead.

It’s better for him – for their friendship – for him to get lost in a few fickle dates. Just as long as his heart stops doing that one-two skip of a beat every time Isak looks at him for a second too long.

*

Isak is the one locking up the bar that night so Even hangs back with Eskild and Linn so they can all head home together while Isak manages to shepherd the last few stragglers to the exit, locking the door behind them with an audible sigh.

He turns to the booth occupied by Even, Eskild, and Linn then, offering them a tired smile. “Feel like a night cap before we head home?”

“You read my mind, baby gay,” Eskild says happily. “Get the good stuff.”

Isak returns to the booth a minute later, setting a glass of each of their preferred drinks in front of them, before he drops onto the seat next to Even, slouching down until their shoulders overlap.

Even clears his throat and picks up his drink to distract himself from watching the way Isak’s adam’s apple bobs in his throat as he takes a pull from his beer.

“So what did you guys get up to tonight?” Isak asks, replacing his bottle on the table and looking around the group interestedly.

“Well, I found a very handsome man to hook up with,” Eskild recounts with a salacious grin and Linn raises an eyebrow beside him.

“He had a goatee,” she says, as if she needs no further explanation as to why he doesn’t meet her standards.

Eskild waves her away, reaching for his gin and tonic and asking what she did while he was gone.

“I talked to Isak,” she tells them and Even will never not be fascinated by the strange friendship Isak and Linn share. He rarely ever sees them talk or spend time together outside of the flat but they seem to exist in a sort of, peaceful cohabitation.

She always seems to be the one Isak seeks out when he wants quiet but doesn’t really want to be alone. And Linn always seems to find Isak’s presence the most tolerable on the days where she doesn’t feel like talking.

Either way, the small smile Isak shoots Linn makes Even feel hopelessly endeared which leads to him shaking himself and blurting out, “I got a date,” before he can really think better of it.

The way all three heads snap to him makes him cringe and he tries not to shrink in his seat. Eskild seems to be the one who recovers quickest, his mischievous grin spreading across his face as he leans an elbow on the table. “Do tell, Even.”

“Um, her name’s Emilie. We got to talking earlier and she mentioned seeing each other again,” he explains stiltedly. “And, you know, I’m single now so I figured why not.”

He can feel Isak’s eyes on him but he’s not brave enough to look at him and see what’s there. Or worse, what isn’t.

Eskild hums, drawing Even’s attention again. “Good for you,” he says in a way that almost sounds decisive. “You deserve it.”

Even nods his awkward thanks and accepts the nod of approval Linn throws him, finally working up the courage to look in Isak’s direction. He smiles as soon as he notices Even’s gaze on him but it doesn’t quite meet his eyes.

And Even has the horrible feeling that he just failed some kind of test.

*

It’s Tuesday before Isak actually says anything to him about the date. They’re in the living room, both absorbed in their own work when Isak glances up from his laptop.

“So when are you meant to be seeing that girl again?”

“Friday night,” Even tells him with a tight smile. “We’re going for dinner.”

Isak hums, bobbing his head. “That sounds nice.”

The air feels awkward and tense between them in a way that it hasn’t in the longest time and Even really doesn’t like this. He doesn’t like this sudden absence of the comfort he’d grown so accustomed to. He doesn’t know what’s wrong but he definitely knows something isn’t right either.

“I’m actually thinking about cancelling,” he admits which is a shock to himself since he hadn’t really considered that before now – unenthusiastic as he was.

It gets Isak’s attention though and he looks up from his laptop in his lap with surprise. “How come?”

Even shrugs evasively, glancing at the TV in the hopes of finding some answer there before he meets Isak’s gaze. “I don’t know. I just- I haven’t been on a proper first date in years and the last one didn’t really go to plan-“ Isak makes a face at that, “-and I just feel like I’m gonna fuck it up.”

“Fuck what up?” Eskild asks, breezing into the room and landing on the empty couch opposite them, effectively cutting off whatever Isak was planning to say.

“Even’s thinking about cancelling his date because he’s nervous,” Isak supplies and Eskild makes a scandalised noise.

“You can’t do that!” he insists. “How are you gonna get back in the dating game if you don’t actually go on any dates?”

“Yeah but- I don’t know what I’m doing.”

Eskild huffs at that, looking supremely unimpressed, before his eyes widen in what can only be described as his “idea” face. “Then let’s have a practice date!”

“What?” Even asks at the exact same time Isak makes a sound like he’s choking on his own tongue.

“Yeah, all four of us!” Eskild ploughs on. “It’ll be a fun kollektiv activity!”

“Eskild, I don’t know if-“

“Come on,” Eskild needles. “It’ll build your confidence up, Linn gets free dinner, I get a night of entertainment, and Isak here gets some dating practice too. You know he could use it-“

“Shut the fuck up, Eskild,” Isak complains, cheeks bright red where he’s attempting to disappear into the couch.

As always, Eskild pays no mind to the insult, stretching his leg to push at Even’s knee with his foot. “What d’you say?”

Even deliberates for a moment, looking to Isak and trying to gauge how he feels about the situation but Isak stares steadfastly at his laptop, refusing to give anything away. And a part of him knows this is a terrible plan. That it’s actually probably the exact opposite of helpful.

But he can’t help it when he turns back to Eskild with a rueful smile and says, “Sure.”

*

Even is in his room on Thursday evening, staring at himself in the mirror and trying to convince himself he’s not too overdressed for their weird group roommate date when he hears Eskild talking loudly on the phone in the living room.

He opens his door and finds Eskild stretched out on the couch in his kimono, making a tsking sound into the receiver. “Isak, I told you I’m stuck in work, I don’t know if I’ll make it to dinner.” There’s a pause and then Eskild rolls his eyes. “Oh don’t be so dramatic! I-“

Eskild cuts himself off then, finally catching sight of Even staring at him from his bedroom door. “I gotta go. Meeting.” He hangs up the phone, face blank for a second before he fixes Even with a winning smile. “Even! Don’t you look handsome.”

“Are you cancelling dinner?” Even asks confusedly. “Why’d you lie to Isak?”

Eskild opens his mouth to respond but he seems to struggle for a second to think of something to say. “I um, I have a little date of my own.”

Even raises his eyebrows. “Why aren’t you getting ready then?”

Eskild looks at him with an expression somewhere between pitying and endeared, “Not that kinda date, hotshot.”

Even takes in the kimono again and the fact that the apartment will be empty once he leaves and suddenly gets a pretty clear idea of what Eskild has planned. “Grindr or the bar?”

Eskild grins, looking delighted he’s caught on. “Grindr. And he’s _beautiful_ , Even! I couldn’t say no.”

Even huffs a laugh, shaking his head. “I guess I’ll get out of your hair then. My outfit look okay?”

Eskild gives him an approving once over and nods. “Very dashing. Very date appropriate.”

“Thanks,” he says, preening just a little bit, before he pats his pockets to make sure he has his phone and his wallet. “I’ll see you later. Enjoy your date…thing.”

“Oh I will,” Eskild smirks. “Don’t keep my favourite girl and my son out too late.”

“I’ll try not to,” Even laughs, waving over his shoulder as he closes the front door behind him.

*

Even feels nervous once he gets to the restaurant. He knows Isak is coming since he heard him arguing on the phone with Eskild but Isak was coming straight from uni and Even knows for a fact he gets easily distracted when he’s in the right study zone and forgets to keep track of time. And Linn, well, he has no idea where Linn is coming from but punctuality isn’t a top priority of hers. God, is he really gonna have to sit here alone for the next half an hour? He’s making a really bad habit of this.

He shakes his head and forces himself to calm down before opening the door to the restaurant. Overthinking seems to be his other bad habit lately.

He gives the waiter the name of the reservation and is shown to a thankfully not empty table.

Isak looks up when they approach and, oh no, he looks _good_.

He must’ve brought a change of clothes to uni with him because the crisp grey shirt he’s currently got on is definitely not what he left the house in this morning. “Hey,” he says, quiet and soft and making Even’s knees feel a little bit weak. “You look great.”

“You too,” Even replies in a way he hopes sounds smooth rather than choked off like it does in his head. The waiter leaves them and he sits down, immediately reaching for the menu for something to do with his hands. “Where’s um- where’s Linn?”

Isak huffs, rolling his eyes and his whole head along with it. “She apparently already made plans with the girls,” he says. “Eskild cancelled too. He has to stay late in work.”

Even weighs the benefits of keeping Eskild’s secret and then decides, fuck it. “Uh actually Eskild’s at home.”

Isak’s head snaps up from the menu and his eyes narrow. “What?”

Even bites back a laugh, shaking his head at the reminder of what exactly Eskild is probably up to right now. “He wanted the apartment empty so he could hook up.”

“That fucking-“ Isak stops, visibly takes a deep breath and then lets himself laugh. “Of fucking course he did.”

Even lets out a beat of laughter that peters out too soon then furtively meets Isak’s gaze. “So I guess it’s just the two of us.”

Isak appraises him, an unreadable expression on his face as he lifts his shoulder in a half-shrug.

“Guess so.”

* * *

Despite Isak’s initial internal panic attack at the realisation he and Even would be having dinner alone, he’s actually having a pretty good time. The food’s good and now that he doesn’t feel so jittery, he’s able to talk to Even like he normally would.

“You know what? This is so much better than our shitty take-out dinners we usually get on a Thursday night,” he says, taking a generous sip of his wine. “We should do this more often.”

“I don’t think either of our bank balances can handle that,” Even snorts but he’s grinning. “But you’re right; I’m having a good time.”

“Me too,” Isak agrees quietly, hiding a smile behind another bite of his food.

“Okay,” Even says a moment later, wiping his mouth and meeting Isak’s gaze with a frank look. “If this was a real date, what would you be doing to impress me?”

Isak nearly chokes at the question, gaping at Even for a second too long before he recovers. “I thought you were the one that needed dating advice tonight?”

“Yeah, so I’m looking for tips. Come on, Isak, help a guy out.”

Isak heaves a put-upon sigh, helpless to resist Even’s charming smile even after this much exposure. “I guess I’d be asking about stuff you like, encouraging you to talk about yourself.”

“So you don’t have to reveal anything about you?” Even guesses amusedly.

“Partly,” Isak relents. “But- I don’t know. I like hearing people talk about stuff they’re passionate about, even if I don’t have any interest in it. It lets you know what kind of person they are.”

Even doesn’t reply immediately but there’s a soft tilt to his mouth when he finally says, “That’s sweet, Isak.”

Isak shrugs self-consciously, reaching for his glass of wine again. “What would you be doing?”

“Probably playing footsie with you under the table.”

Isak barks out a laugh, setting his glass down before any wine can slosh out. “You’re worse than Eskild.”

“I’m pretty sure if it was Eskild then there’d be a lot more than footsie going on under the table.”

“True,” Isak allows, shaking his head bemusedly at the mental image of Eskild on an actual date.

“Nah, I don’t know,” Even continues then. “The last time I went on a real first date was when I was fifteen and I didn’t exactly have the money or the means to be that impressive.”

“Well from the two times I’ve sat in a restaurant with you, you haven’t done so bad,” Isak says, stomach instantly churning at the thought he’s revealing too much. But Even’s answering smile relaxes him a bit.

“Thanks,” Even smirks before he considers the question again. “I think I’d probably be trying to make you laugh – or blush, depending on how I want the date to go.”

The answer pretty much has the desired effect and makes Isak’s cheeks heat in way he’s not sure he can blame on the food.

“Yeah, something tells me despite your singular relationship, you’re pretty good at that.”

Even watches him with a glimmer of something behind his eye, murmuring a quiet, “Only sometimes,” before reaching for his wine.

*

The walk home is mostly quiet but it’s the companionable type of quiet that Isak enjoys. And as the night winds down it’s getting increasingly more difficult not to think of this as a real date.

Even is walking beside him, bumping his shoulder every so often as they amble down the sidewalk and Isak has to keep stopping himself from reaching out to take his hand. Instead he keeps his hands stuffed firmly in his pockets and ignores the sparks firing from his nerve-endings every time they brush against each other.

The flat is blessedly silent when they get home which means Eskild’s night time visitor has either left or they’ve retired to the bedroom.

He and Even shrug off their coats, hanging them up inside the door and trading sheepish smiles when they stumble over each other while tipping off their shoes.

Isak heads for the kitchen then and he can feel Even trailing after him. When he goes to the fridge he takes out two beers, turning on his heel to offer one to Even.

“I’m good,” Even says with a wave of his hand. “I should probably head to bed. School in the morning and all that.”

Isak nods, using the bottle opener magnet on the fridge to pop the cap on his beer before bracing himself against the counter. He feels like he could use the extra support right now.

Even dawdles for a moment, looking like he’s working up to saying something, before he settles on a crooked smile. “Thank you for tonight. I had a really good time.”

“Me too,” Isak says, a little too honestly. And then, because he’s a masochist, “Have fun on your date tomorrow.”

Inexplicably, Even’s smile fades a little at that but he nods. “Thanks.” The silence that falls between them now is heavier, more awkward. “Well, good night.”

“Night,” Isak mumbles.

He waits until Even’s disappeared down the hall before he sags against the counter, dropping his chin to his chest.

Fucking hell. When did he get in this deep?

*

Isak stays late at uni the next day, getting lost in his research in the lab until he checks the clock and knows for a fact Even will have already left for his date. He gives up avoiding the flat around 19:30, taking the tram home and feeling somewhat relieved to find Eskild and Linn already tucked up on the couch.

“Hey guys,” he mutters as he kicks his shoes off and drops his bag, trudging over to the couches and dropping down into the empty space beside Eskild.

Eskild hums sympathetically as Isak shifts to get comfortable. “Long day, baby Jesus?”

Isak grunts noncommittally, hoping that’ll be the end of it. But of course it isn’t. It never is with Eskild.

“How did last night go? Even seemed pretty confident heading out on his date tonight.”

Isak suppresses a scowl at that. The last thing he wants to do right now is think about Even or his date. “Fine.”

Eskild, proving once again that he’s far too perceptive, lets out an impatient noise. “Alright. What’s wrong?”

And if it were three years ago, Isak probably would’ve put up a fight but he’s long-since given up on trying to outlast Eskild in these types of conversations. “Last night was really…”

“Like a date?” Eskild suggests knowingly and Isak nods, feeling himself sulk but not entirely bothered about it.

Eskild eyes him then, opening his mouth and closing it again one, two, three times before he finally decides what he wants to say. “Isak, you and Even have become quite… _close_ since he’s moved in.”

Isak frowns. “So?”

“ _So_ ,” Eskild continues, clearing his throat. “Maybe some lines have been crossed? Or- blurred might be the right word.”

“You’re each other’s emotional fluffers,” Linn cuts in, before stuffing a handful of popcorn into her mouth.

“Each other’s _what?”_ Isak demands.

“Fluffers. Like in porn,” Linn explains nonplussed. “You know the person who keeps things rolling between takes.”

Isak grimaces at the thought, a protest on his lips but Linn continues on before he can say anything. “You do all the emotional relationship-y stuff with each other so then it makes it easier for you to flirt with customers at work or for him to go off on a date. Because it doesn’t matter if it leads nowhere because you can still lean on each other when you go home.”

Isak feels his mouth drop open a little as he stares at Linn. Eskild also seems to be at a loss for words.

“That is…a _very_ astute observation, Linn,” Eskild says, impressed. “Well done!”

Isak whips his head to stare at him in bewilderment. “What the fuck? We are not each other’s _emotional fluffers_ , jesus christ.”

Eskild waves a hand, rolling his eyes. “Call it what you want but she’s right. You’ve been fulfilling that relationship void for each other recently, even if you’ve been doing it unconsciously.”

Isak stammers out a pitiful attempt at an argument before he eventually falls silent when he can’t come up with a strong enough response.

When he isn’t met with any witty retort Eskild seems to feel sorry for him because he drops the conversation with a gentle, “Just think about it.”

*

And Isak _does_ think about it.

He thinks about it way too much actually.

He thinks of all their conversations and all the times they end up slouched together on the couch at the end of the day and Friday night dinners and the way they move around each other with practised ease when they get ready for bed and it all sounds a lot like the stuff he used to do with Julian.

Except this feels _more_ , somehow.

More than he expected and more than he ever prepared for.

He knows his own feelings have started to spiral a little in the last few weeks but he never stopped to think about how that was bleeding into the way he interacts with Even. Panic grips him at the thought of Even noticing that behaviour but according to Eskild and Linn Even’s apparently been doing the same thing.

But Isak can’t convince himself it’s anything more than Even trying to compensate for the Sonja-sized void in his life now.

So even though he doesn’t mean to avoid Even after his date, he also doesn’t go out of his way to spend time with him in the following week.

Eventually Even catches up to him on Thursday and Isak thinks it’s appropriate considering this time last week they were on a not-date.

“Isak, can I talk to you for a minute?” Even asks, head poked around Isak’s bedroom door and looking so, so earnest.

Isak closes his laptop screen and nods, turning his chair away from the desk to face Even where he moves to sit on the edge of Isak’s bed.

There’s a beat of silence and then Even asks, “Are we okay? You’ve been a bit distant the past few days and I just-“

“How was your date?” Isak interrupts. He can’t have this conversation until he knows that answer.

Even blinks at the question but responds after a stilted second. “It was okay,” he says. “She’s really nice. I probably won’t see her again though.”

Isak bobs his head and tries desperately quell his hope while he figures out the most articulate way to say what’s been bothering him. What comes out in the end is, “We can’t be each other’s emotional fluffers.”

Even’s face screws up in confusion and it’d be funny under any other circumstances. “What?”

Isak shakes his head. “Nothing- it’s just something Linn said. Look, Even. I love spending time with you, you know that. But I can’t- we can’t keep doing this _thing_ where we compensate for being single with each other.”

“I don’t get it,” Even says, voice quiet and tinged with something Isak doesn’t have the heart to call hurt.

“Practice dates before your real dates,” Isak says with a rueful smile. “And other things. Linn and Eskild kind of pointed out we’ve been doing relationship stuff together when we feel lonely.”

Realisation dawns on Even’s face and his smile is a complicated mixture of happy and sad. “I didn’t realise I was doing that,” he says. “Sorry. I just- I try to keep the boundaries really clear – y’know, friends in one box and relationships in another – but maybe those lines have gotten a little blurred since I’ve been single.”

Isak shrugs, dispels the irrational disappointment that Even isn’t suddenly deciding to confess his feelings and musters up a smile. “It’s okay. I’ve probably been doing it too.”

Even nods but he looks so- _ashamed_ almost and that’s not what Isak wants. The last thing he wants is for Even to feel bad about this.

“Look, I don’t- I don’t want to second guess myself around you,” he says sincerely. “I don’t want people telling us what we can and can’t do together but maybe. Maybe the next time you go on a date it should actually be with the person you want to be going on a date with.”

An inscrutable expression flickers across Even’s face but it’s gone before Isak can try to figure out what it was.

Instead Even nods, a determined set to his smile when he says, “I will. Promise.”

*


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Okay, I’m not having this conversation again,” Mahdi says decisively. “If you won’t go out we’ll bring the party to you. Hook up with Magnus’ friend, use him to make Even jealous, I don’t care. We’re getting drunk this weekend.”
> 
> “You’re not having a party in my apartment.”
> 
> “Sure we are,” Magnus says confidently before he raises his voice to carry to the kitchen. “Hey Eskild! Can we have a party here Friday night to get Isak laid?”
> 
> Approximately ten seconds later Eskild appears around the corner of the living room with a gleam in his eyes. “Baby Jesus is finally gonna get some?”
> 
> “If we have anything to say about it,” Jonas nods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty! So this chapter is based on episode 2x15 "Cooler", which, if you watch the show, you'll know what's coming up :D (honestly even if you've never seen the show just watch this episode) for those of you who don't, the ridiculously complicated drinking game "True American" the characters play a lot is referenced here. if it seems vague and confusing it's because it is. I've watched 7 seasons and i still don't understand it, no one does askjdhfs but it's a lil bit necessary for the plot so yeah don't worry if it doesn't make sense lmao
> 
> also, there's quite an infamous line in this episode and i really, really thought about changing it up but ultimately kept it almost the exactly the same as the original bc nothing could ever top that tbh.
> 
> you may have noticed i've also changed the amount of chapters from 10 to 9. basically I've been thinking about how I want the final chapters to play out and I _think_ I should be able to finish it in 9. it's possible I may add a 10th chapter as an epilogue if needed but yeah, right now I think it'll be 9!
> 
> finally, enjoy friends! I think you'll like this one <3

Isak’s life has developed into something of a routine recently. He stresses over his thesis, he works in the bar, he spends time with Even, he spends even more time trying not to think about _kissing_ Even. Rinse, repeat.

He’s sort of used to the pining now; he thinks it might just be how their friendship is built. Comfortable and fun with a side helping of yearning.

Still, it’s not like he’s making all that much of an effort to get over Even either. He knows he should, he knows it’s probably better for both of them if he does. But he just- he still can’t help hoping.

At the very least, Even hasn’t come home announcing anymore dates in the past week and he hasn’t so much as mentioned that girl, Emilie’s, name since.

So Isak’s okay with how things are going right now. He’s happy to soak up as much attention as Even will give him while also longing from a distance.

If only his friends felt the same way.

“Dude, come on. Alex is really nice, why won’t you let me set you up with him?” Magnus whines for the fifth time in the last ten minutes.

“I told you I don’t need anybody setting me up,” Isak sighs long-sufferingly. “I’ve got better game than all of you combined.”

“No, you don’t. That’s Jonas,” Mahdi retorts and Isak makes a face at him.

“Whatever. I’m still not letting you set me up with anyone.”

Jonas groans where he’s sprawled out on Isak’s pillows. “Oh my god, tell Even how you feel then. You’ve been so fucking grumpy the past couple of weeks.”

“I have not been _grumpy_ ,” Isak argues before the first part of Jonas’ sentence catches up with him. “And I don’t have feelings for Even.”

“Okay, I’m not having this conversation again,” Mahdi says decisively. “If you won’t go out we’ll bring the party to you. Hook up with Magnus’ friend, use him to make Even jealous, I don’t care. We’re getting drunk this weekend.”

“You’re not having a party in my apartment.”

“Sure we are,” Magnus says confidently before he raises his voice to carry to the kitchen. “Hey Eskild! Can we have a party here Friday night to get Isak laid?”

Approximately ten seconds later Eskild appears around the corner of the living room with a gleam in his eyes. “Baby Jesus is finally gonna get some?”

“If we have anything to say about it,” Jonas nods.

Eskild’s smile is something resembling a Cheshire cat when he claps his hands together. “You have my permission. I’ll bring the wine.”

With that, he slips back into the kitchen while the guys all turn to Isak with smug expressions.

Isak can already tell he’s going to regret this.

*

Even comes home from Mikael’s house later that evening and arrives at Isak’s bedroom door in record time. “I hear we’re having a party on Friday?”

Isak looks up from his laptop long enough to see the adorably bemused expression on Even’s face before he buries his face in the pillow he’s holding to his chest and lets out a strangled groan. He’s idly aware of Even laughing and moving further into the room but he doesn’t look up until he feels the bed dip under Even’s weight.

“Eskild already told you?” he asks. Even can’t have been home for longer than thirty seconds, Eskild really doesn’t waste any time.

“He text me when I was out with the guys,” Even tells him. “Apparently they’re invited too.”

“You don’t have to come,” Isak says, shifting onto his side to see Even better. “The guys have just got it in their head that I need to hook up with someone to relieve my stress or something.”

Even scrutinises him for a moment before lifting his shoulder in a careless shrug. “I prefer a spa treatment, personally.”

Isak shakes his head, letting out a begrudging laugh that transforms into a real smile when he finds Even smiling back at him.

“Let me guess,” Even says. “Ever since you broke up with Julian they’ve been overly invested in your love life?”

“Yes!” Isak exclaims. “Last I checked Jonas has a wedding to plan and Mahdi and Magnus are still single as hell. I don’t know what they’re so worried about me for.”

Even laughs. “The guys set up a Tinder profile in my name over a month ago and have been texting me potential options every chance they get. I think they spend more time on my account than their own.”

Isak raises his eyebrows, letting out an exasperated laugh and feeling inexplicably pleased that Even’s head somehow hasn’t been turned by anyone else. “I guess they mean well.”

Even hums, eyes lighting up when he meets Isak’s gaze. “Well, if the party sucks just give me a signal and we can escape to the roof.”

Isak considers that, considers spending the night alone with Even on the roof, and tries not to let the secret hopeless romantic in him imagine how the stars might be visible up there. Or how the whole idea sounds just like a scene from one of those romcoms Even never stops talking about. He shakes the thought away, instead quirking his lips and holding his hand out for Even to shake.

“Deal.”

Even shakes his hand, holding on just a little bit longer than strictly necessary, and Isak feels anticipation bubble in his stomach. Suddenly Friday night sounds a hell of a lot better than it did a couple of hours ago.

*

Somehow Isak ends up on snack duty for the party he never even wanted to happen in the first place. But Even agrees to go to the supermarket with him so it’s okay. “What do we need again?” he asks, leaning heavily on the handlebar of the cart as he follows Even’s meandering steps down the aisle.

“Beer?” Even suggests over his shoulder, eyes roaming over the various brands of chips adorning the shelves.

“I miss when we were teenagers and everyone brought their own illegally appropriated alcohol with them,” Isak grouses. “It was so much cheaper.”

Even barks out a laugh, picking up a few bags seemingly at random and tossing them in the cart. “Is ice-cream an appropriate party food?”

“No, but buy some anyway so we can eat it when everyone else goes home.”

Even turns on his heel to grin at him, throwing Isak a wink as he says, “Or on the roof.”

Isak’s heart stutters for a beat before he ducks his head and trudges forward with the cart, hoping to god his cheeks aren’t as visibly hot as they feel.  “Y’know, I’m not even sure what state the roof is in,” Isak says after a moment in a tentative attempt to keep the conversation going.

“It’s nice,” Even comments, picking up a bag of pretzels. “Me and Linn have plants up there.”

“Really?” Isak asks, genuinely surprised. He can’t remember ever seeing them go up there.

Even nods though, smile bright. “It’s a good way to relax but it still makes you feel like you’re doing something productive, y’know?”

Isak hums at that, imagining how much that probably helps Linn on the days where she struggles to leave the flat. God, Even moving in really was one of the best things that could’ve happened to all of them, wasn’t it?

“You better have named one of your plants after me,” he jokes when the silence has gone on for too long, feeling stupidly proud that he makes Even laugh.

“Of course,” Even exclaims. “The cute little cactus looks just like you.”

Isak takes one hand off the cart to give him the finger but he can’t fight his smile for very long. “You’re hilarious.”

“I try,” Even hums before elbowing Isak in the side. “Come on, the freezers are up there. I’ll let you pick the ice-cream flavour.”

“It’s the least you could do after comparing me to a cactus.”

“A cute cactus!”

*

Isak is getting ready for the party when there’s a knock on his door and Eskild is peeking his head in. “Hey little buddy, mind if I come in?”

Isak nods, shooting Eskild a half-smile before buttoning up the end of his shirt. “What’s up?”

Eskild doesn’t speak right away, instead taking a seat at his desk chair and letting out a deep breath. “I’m sorry if what Linn and I said the other week freaked you out.”

Isak blinks in surprise. As much as he tries not to think about that conversation and the aftermath, he’s not angry at Eskild or Linn about it. “It’s okay, I’m not mad or anything.”

Eskild nods. “I know. It’s just- when I told you that I thought maybe it would nudge you in the other direction?”

_That_ takes Isak surprise. “You _wanted_ me to act on my feelings?”

Eskild huffs, wringing his hands in his lap. “I thought- Even could be good for you. He still can be! And I thought if we pointed it out, you might actually tell him how you feel – not stop all the cute couple-y behaviour.”

Isak sits silent for a moment, too shocked to figure out how he wants to respond. Finally he settles on, “Y’know you could’ve made that a lot clearer during the actual conversation.”

“I’m sorry!” Eskild insists, eyes wide and earnest. “Isak, I know how hard it is for you to open up to someone and the last thing I wanted to do was make you feel self-conscious about how you act around Even.

“Look, maybe you were both spending a little more time together because you were feeling lonely. But that’s _okay_ and even if that’s how this whole thing started out, I really don’t think the looks you two send each other mean nothing.”

Isak stares down at his hands, giving himself a minute to sort through his muddled thoughts before he replies. Eventually he meets Eskild’s gaze with a nervous shrug. “I still don’t know if I’m brave enough to try.”

Eskild nods, sincere and understanding. “You don’t have to try today. Just don’t close yourself off to something that could be really, really good.”

Isak smiles softly, inclining his head in acquiescence.

“Especially not because of dumb shit Linn and I say.”

Isak barks out a laugh, mumbling an, “Okay,” when Eskild stands up and squeezes his shoulder.

Eskild makes his way to the door, pausing at the last minute. “By the way. If you _were_ trying to impress Even tonight. I’m just saying- that outfit’ll definitely do the trick.”

Isak ducks his head, looking up again a moment later and offering Eskild a smile. “Thanks, guru.”

* * *

Even spends the first hour of the party watching from across the living room as Magnus marches a seemingly never-ending supply of guys up to Isak. The only consolation is the fact that Isak manages to slip away from them every few minutes until Magus returns once again with someone new.

“You’re gonna burn a hole in him if you stare any harder,” Elias says, landing beside Even against the wall and making him jump.

“I’m not staring,” he mutters, taking a swig of his beer and suppressing a scowl at the sight of boy number ten putting a hand on Isak’s arm.

He’d planned to let it go. He really had.

After his and Isak’s talk last week he’d come to two conclusions.

  1. He had real feelings for Isak.
  2. That wasn’t about to change anything anytime soon.



And he’s been fine with that, really.

This is his first time actually wanting someone in the longest time so he’d figured a little bit of time to reflect on his feelings and come to terms with them would be good for him. Especially since he hasn’t been sure Isak is ready for anything either – or that he even wants Even back in entirely the same way.

So he’d resolved to pine in silence and just enjoy their friendship for a while until he figured out his next move. That didn’t exactly include watching every eligible bachelor in the whole of Oslo try to flirt with Isak.

“Bro,” Elias deadpans. “You’re a terrible liar. And also pathetic. Why don’t _you_ just go talk to him?”

“He’s busy,” Even says, failing to hide the twist in his mouth at the words.

“Yeah and he looks like he’d rather be busy with you instead,” Elias says, thumping him on the shoulder. “Put the poor guy out of his misery at least. If one more person uses a pickup line on him I think his head might explode.”

After a moment’s deliberation, Even steels himself, watching Isak brush off his current suitor and head for the kitchen, before he passes his own beer to Elias and hurries after him.

The kitchen is mostly empty when he gets there. Noora and Chris pass him on their way out and then there’s just Isak, leaning against the sink and looking like he’s trying to catch his breath.

Even opts to go to the fridge before he says anything, pilfering two beers and turning to offer one to Isak. “Your night looks like it’s been entertaining so far.”

Isak lets out a weary sigh, accepting the beer from Even with a small smile. “Mags means well but jesus, if I have to talk to one more of his “friends”-“

“So, does this mean we need to escape to the roof or no?”

Isak gives him a half-hearted laugh, playing with the label on his beer bottle. “I’m pretty sure Mags has potential hook-ups stationed at all exits.”

Even smirks, leaning casually against the counter-top perpendicular to Isak’s. “Any particular reason you don’t actually want to be set up?” he asks in way he hopes sound disinterested. “Some of those guys were pretty good looking.”

Isak meets his gaze with an indecipherable expression before he eventually shrugs. “Just- not what I’m looking for right now.”

Even nods, though he’s not entirely sure what that means.

Any plans he had to continue their conversation or maybe steal Isak away to the roof are foiled in the next instance when Eva swings around the kitchen door, grasping the doorframe for balance. “Isak, Even! Come on! We’re playing a drinking game!”

Isak makes a face at him and Even wants nothing more than to decline but then Isak is rolling his eyes exasperatedly and allowing Eva to drag him from the room. Even is helpless to follow him.

The game is complicated and Even is still pretty sure he doesn’t understand the rules even as he’s playing it. But every time he tries to ask Vilde she just yells about points systems and zones and makes him take another drink.

He takes at least some comfort in the fact that though Isak seems to know what’s going on, he looks ridiculously resigned. When he manages to snag two minutes standing on a couch cushion with him Isak tells him, “It’s a game Vilde made up when we were in school. People thought her kosegruppa pre-games weren’t fun enough or something. This is the result.”

“The floor is lava! Drink to survive!” Vilde screeches from her perch on the coffee table amid a chorus of yelling and at least seven people downing their drinks while others scatter for “safe” surfaces.

Fifteen minutes later Even ends up sitting in a square with Isak, Vilde and Magnus, apparently one of the final players in the game but still not one hundred percent sure what’s going on or how the hell he even ended up here.

“Okay!” Vilde shouts over the noise to be heard. “The prize – Eskild’s bottle of pink gin – is behind that door,” she says, pointing to Eskild’s bedroom. “But in order to get it, two of us are going to have to go in that room and kiss.”

Even blinks. They have to what, now?

“Vilde, that makes no sense-“ Isak tries to protest but Vilde cuts him off.

“They’re the rules, Isak! As they have always been,” she adds with a pointed look.

Even has so many questions about this game.

“Now in order to decide which two of us will be moving forward we must each pick a number between one and four,” Vilde explains solemnly. “Whichever two people have the same number will be the chosen ones.”

And okay, now maybe Even’s panicking.

But before he can think too much about it Vilde’s counting down and suddenly he’s holding up two fingers out of sheer instinct.

Vilde is sitting directly in front of him, one finger held to her forehead while Magnus is beside her, three fingers held up and grinning delightedly at him and Isak. With a sense of impending dread, Even slowly turns to look at Isak and finds him staring back with wide eyes and two fingers held to his head.

Oh shit.

*

Even is sitting on the floor against the wall next to Eskild’s door, idly listening to the chants of, “Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” going on in the living room and watching Isak frantically pace in front of him.

“You’re gonna wear a hole in the floor,” Even comments and Isak stills for the half a second it takes to look at him before he resumes his walk.

“This is stupid,” Isak insists. “This whole game makes no sense. The only reason we used to play it in high school was if someone wanted to hook up with their crush-“ Isak abruptly stops speaking, eyes widening for a moment before he spins away from Even.

And Even wants to pull on that thread but he’s also slightly terrified the others have picked up on his feelings for Isak – Linn and Eskild have clearly already noticed – and orchestrated this for _his_ sake. He doesn’t think he’s prepared for a rejection tonight.

“Isak, it doesn’t matter,” he says placatingly. “We don’t have to.”

Isak stares at him and the tension hangs in the balance before he’s marching over, plopping down on the floor next to Even and resolutely kissing him on the cheek, the sound of the camera clicking on his phone at the same time. Even doesn’t even have time to react before Isak is typing something furiously and banging on the door, yelling, “We did it.”

There’s shushing from the living room and a brief moment of silence followed by a series of groans. “That doesn’t count!” Eskild calls.

“Tongues or nothing,” Vilde adds on seriously and Isak’s face, if possible, becomes even more murderous.

“Hey,” Even murmurs, bumping Isak’s knee with the back of his hand. “We don’t have to,” he repeats. “They’re just drunk and overly excited.”

Isak sighs, thunking his head back against the wall behind them. “I just don’t get why they _care_ so much.”

Even smiles to himself, shifting slightly to look at Isak. “Because they’re your friends and they love you.”

Isak scoffs, rolling his head against the door to meet Even’s gaze. “This is a pretty weird way of showing it.”

Even breathes a laugh, eyes crinkling a bit until he realises just how close their faces are. He swallows, eyes darting to Isak’s mouth and away again before he notices. And he just- he _wants_.

“Y’know we could just do it.” The words leave his mouth before he can even consciously think them and apparently he can get buzzed on two beers now because there’s no way sober-him would suggest that.

“What?” Isak asks dumbly, gaping and making Even regret ever even opening his mouth.

“I just mean- we’re friends,” he says and it sounds pathetic even to himself. “We can kiss and not have it mean anything.”

Isak frowns and Even can see him working the idea over in his head. “You’re serious?”

Even shrugs carelessly even though his heart is pounding in his chest. “What’s one kiss?”

_Everything_ , a voice whispers in his head.

He pushes it away.

For the length of a breath Isak actually looks like he’s considering it, like he’s about to lean in. His eyes are hooded and the distance between them seems to be infinitesimally disappearing but in the next moment Isak is wrenching himself away and standing up.

“No,” he says, a desperate tinge to his voice. “Not like this.”

Even stills.

What does that mean?

Isak is over at Eskild’s desk, rifling through the drawers hurriedly like he’s looking for something specific.

“What does that mean?” Even asks and then Isak’s the one who stills.

Isak looks at him with pleading eyes and it’s like he doesn’t want to explain but he’s desperately hoping Even will understand anyway. He glances back down at the drawer and seems to find what he’s looking for, pulling out what Even assumes is Eskild’s spare key for his bedroom.

Isak meets his gaze again, expression floundering. “I just- I’m-“ He gives up then, making his way to the door and unlocking it.

Leaving Even stranded on the floor and wondering what the hell just happened.

*

Even keeps to himself for the rest of the night and, in truth, the party doesn’t go on for much longer after that. The boys try to talk to him but he mostly just smiles and brushes them off, accepting the change of conversation when Mutta offers one. He doesn’t contribute much though, instead replaying the last few minutes in Eskild’s room before Isak had left over and over again in his head.

None of it makes _sense_.

Isak had looked like he’d wanted…something.

And what he’d said. _Not like this_. Not like what?

Even’s head is throbbing by the end of the night, sick from thinking it over and over. It’s only when the apartment is finally empty of everyone except him, Linn and Eskild that he realises he hasn’t seen Isak since they left Eskild’s room.

“Hey, hot stuff,” Eskild says softly, interrupting Even’s reverie with a tentative smile. “I’m gonna go to bed, alright?”

Even nods and realises Linn’s no longer sitting on the couch opposite him like she was. She must’ve already gone to bed too. “Night,” he mumbles, mustering up something like a smile until Eskild walks into his room.

He lets out a breath when he’s alone again, leaning back against the couch cushion and closing his eyes.

The sound of the front door opening a moment later makes him lift his head up again and he sees Isak slipping inside. He stops short when he sees Even and Even belatedly realises Isak probably thought the apartment would be empty.

“Hey,” he says quietly.

“Hey,” Isak repeats after a beat, rocking on his heels and looking like he wants to be anywhere but here.

“Where’d you go?”

There’s a ghost of a smile on Isak’s face when he says, “The roof,” and Even’s heart clenches.

The silence settles between them then and Even watches Isak watch the wall until he finally meets his gaze again. “I’m sorry about earlier.”

Even shrugs even though he’s desperate to ask. “It’s okay.”

Isak nods, hesitating a beat before saying, “I’m gonna go to bed.”

It’s Even’s turn to nod and he stands up. “Me too.”

He doesn’t expect Isak to wait for him but he does, standing behind the couch until Even joins him so they can walk the miniscule distance from the couch to the hallway housing both their bedrooms together.

They pause briefly between both doors and Even tries for some approximation of normal. “Night, Isak.”

Isak frowns – the same expression from before like he’s thinking through a difficult decision – and murmurs, “Night.”

And Even turns, intending on going into his room, intending on putting this entire night behind him, when he feels a hand on his arm.

Isak grips his wrist and in the beat between one second and the next he’s turning him back around. Even has a question on his lips – he knows that much – but it evaporates into the air at the exact same instant Isak crushes their mouths together.

All the breath rushes out Even in a swift _whoosh_ and he’s always been one for clichés but he doesn’t actually think anyone’s ever taken his breath away before.

Isak’s fingers clutching at his shirt and digging into his shoulder are the thing that finally kickstart his brain and he remembers to kiss back. Though he doesn’t think he could control this kiss even if he tried.

Isak is dragging him closer, kissing him like he’s got everything to prove and nothing to lose and Even is just trying to hold on. His hands find Isak’s hair and _god_ \- he’s thought about running his fingers through it so many times. It makes all of this feel abruptly, dizzyingly _real_.

Isak’s kissing him.

Isak is kissing him and it’s like…standing inside an exploding star.

Time blurs for a moment and Even wants to dissolve in this minute. He never wants it to end. He’d be happy if eternity started and ended with this minute right here. Eventually Isak pulls away, not far – he’s forehead is pressed against Even’s and he’s breathing heavily as he leans back in to press one, two, soft kisses to Even’s lips.

He straightens then, meeting Even’s gaze with a heavy expression. “I wanted it to be like this,” he whispers and before Even can react, he’s disappearing into his room.

Even stares after him, speechless.

It takes a moment for him to make his feet move and when he does it’s to his own bedroom.

The first thing he sees when he steps inside is his clock on the wall and something clicks inside him when he registers the time.

01:01.

*


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak doesn’t sleep that night.
> 
> He kissed Even.
> 
> And not just a peck too. A real fucking kiss.
> 
> _What the fuck was he thinking?_
> 
> But god, he really wants to do it again.
> 
> It had been…it had been more than he’d ever imagined it could be. It had felt right, like he was finally making the decision he should’ve made weeks ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about the wait!!! Motivation seems to be absolutely non-existent at the moment :/ However you might be happy to know this is the last official chapter of the fic!! The next one will be an epilogue because there was one episode from the later seasons that I just absolutely couldn't pass up on writing :)
> 
> This chapter is very, very loosely based on 2x16 "Table 34" and 2x24 "Winston's Birthday" 
> 
> I hope you like it <3

Even doesn’t sleep that night.

His mind circles between replaying the kiss over and over again and different scenarios of him marching into Isak’s room while music swells in the background as they confess their feelings and fall into bed together. In reality, he doesn’t go into Isak’s room because real-life-him is far less brave than the version of him in his brain and he’s already panicking about whether or not Isak regrets his decision.

So he does the only rational thing he can think of.

He waits for the sun to rise, gets dressed, and sneaks out of the apartment before Isak wakes up.

So maybe not the most rational thing but definitely the closest to a self-preservation instinct he’s ever possessed.

He’s just not ready to face Isak yet.

He’s not ready to hear how it was a drunken mistake and Isak doesn’t actually want to be with him. The subtle rejection from the other week still sits heavily in the back of his head and he’d rather not have a repeat of that conversation if he can avoid it.

Mikael is glaring when he opens the front door but Mikael has a baby face so his version of glaring is really just an adorable pout. If Adam had been the one to open the door on the other hand- well, Even probably wouldn’t be invited in, that’s for sure.

“Dude, you know I literally only left your apartment like six hours ago,” Mikael grouses. “Why are here? Why are you _awake?”_

“Isak kissed me last night,” Even blurts out.

Mikael’s face goes blank with surprise and there’s a brief moment of silence before he swings the door open wide. “Tell me everything.”

Even takes a breath and follows him into the living room. He doesn’t sit when Mikael does, too much nervous energy pent up inside him for him to believe he could actually stay still.

“We- he was being all weird about kissing for the stupid drinking game, y’know?” Even starts.

Mikael nods, impatiently gesturing for him to continue.

“So when we were in Eskild’s room I said we didn’t have to but everyone else wasn’t letting up and I- well, then I suggested it wasn’t a big deal if we kissed because it wouldn’t mean anything.”

Mikael raises his eyebrows in a way that clearly indicates he has an opinion about _that_ but he has the good grace not to say anything.

“And we almost did!” Even rushes to continue. “But then Isak pulled away at the last minute and said, “Not like this,”-“

“Wait, what does that mean?” Mikael cuts in.

“That’s what I thought!” Even exclaims, puffing a breath and shaking his head. “So later that night we were going to bed and I said goodnight and I was about to leave him but then he just- he grabbed my hand. And he- he kissed me. And it was…” Even doesn’t finish sentence, searching through his mind for a way to appropriately describe how it made him feel.

“Oh no, you’re about to compare it to Romeo and Juliet’s kiss in the pool or something ridiculous like that, aren’t you?” Mikael groans and Even feels his cheeks flush in embarrassment.

He clears his throat. “It couldn’t have gone better if Baz had directed it himself.”

Mikael snorts amusedly. “Okay so what happened then? Why are you over here and not in his bed?”

Even flounders, hands flailing. “Well he just- he went into his room afterwards and I haven’t seen him since and now I don’t know what to _do_.”

Mikael doesn’t speak for a moment, looking mildly dumbfound, before he shakes his head and regroups. “You’re hopeless.”

Even heaves a long-suffering sigh, collapsing on the couch next to him. “The last time I tried to date someone was when I was fifteen; the stakes weren’t exactly as high.”

“Yeah, but come on, man. What did you have to lose by following him into his room last night?”

Even turns to him, eyes wide. “ _Everything_?”

Mikael rolls his eyes, waving his response away. “Okay so tell me. Are you gonna talk to him?”

Even stares down at his lap, nodding faintly. “I mean, yeah. But Isak isn’t exactly always all that willing to share how he feels.”

Mikael hums. “Fair enough. But maybe you need to be the one to make the move here. It clearly took a lot for him to get the courage to kiss you.”

Even knows that. But still. “What do I _say_ though?”

“Bro, I’m pretty sure it’s just time to lay all the feelings out there and tell him what you want. You two have been dancing around each other for weeks and it hasn’t really gotten you anywhere.”

Even thinks about that. He knows objectively Mikael is right. The longer they keep holding back, the messier this is all going to get – and it’s already pretty messy. But the thought of telling Isak what he wants and Isak not wanting the same thing?

God, he’s not sure if he can handle that.

“You already know he wants you,” Mikael encourages gently.

“What if he doesn’t want all of me though?” What if Isak doesn’t want to ruin what they have? What if Isak doesn’t want all his baggage? What if Isak just wants a quick fling?

“Then I’ll have the couch turned into a bed in no time.”

Even huffs a half-hearted laugh before nodding determinedly to himself.

He needs to talk to Isak.

* * *

Isak doesn’t sleep that night.

He kissed Even.

And not just a peck too. A real fucking kiss.

_What the fuck was_ _he thinking?_

But god, he really wants to do it again.

It had been…it had been more than he’d ever imagined it could be. It had felt right, like he was finally making the decision he should’ve made weeks ago.

He lays in bed until the sun comes up, cycling between freaking out over the fact Even might regret it and secretly wishing he’d hear a knock on his door any minute and Even would be there waiting for him. It’s about five a.m. when he decides he doesn’t regret it, no matter what happens next. He’s happy he did it. Even if it’s the only time it’ll ever happen.

He thinks it’s long overdue that he tells Even how he feels – they’ve been tiptoeing around each other for too long and Even deserves to know the truth. Looking at Even and looking away as soon as he turns to him isn’t enough anymore. Not after this, not after Even kissed him back.

He spends another hour trying to decide how he wants to tell Even. Breakfast is eventually the idea he settles on. Who doesn’t like a romantic breakfast in bed? Besides, Even is always making it for him and Isak knows he could probably make it and bring it to Even’s room before Eskild or Linn wakes up and interferes. He’s just about to get out of bed and get started when he hears Even’s door open and his heart begins to pound. He clutches his blanket tightly while he waits but after a few minutes he hears the front door open and close.

He can’t help the way disappointment festers in his chest but he tries not to lose hope. Maybe he can’t make Even breakfast right now but he can still do something. If he’s learned anything from movie nights with Even it’s that he loves grand romantic gestures more than probably anyone else on the planet.

Well, Isak’s learned a thing or two from those movies too.

* * *

Even doesn’t go home right away; any bravery he’d felt earlier immediately evaporates as soon as he leaves Mikael’s apartment so he wanders around the city for a while. He spends the morning rehearsing in his head what he wants to say and gets increasingly frustrated when none of it sounds like enough.

He wants- he wants to be able to say something that’ll make Isak feel the way that kiss made him feel.

Like he’s floating, like he’s glowing from the inside out, like this is exactly the way he wants to feel for the rest of his life.

He gets home again around lunch time but a quick scan of the apartment tells him Isak isn’t home.

“He had the afternoon shift at the bar,” Eskild informs him when Even returns to the living room.

“Oh I wasn’t-“ Even cuts off his own denial, too tired to really fight it.

Besides, he already knows Eskild knows.

Eskild appraises him for a beat before he pats the couch beside him, offering Even a soft smile. “Come tell your guru what’s up.”

Even frowns but melts into the spot on the couch next to Eskild anyway. “Since when are you my guru?”

Eskild hums, patting his hair. “I’m Isak’s guru. I can be yours too.”

Even makes a vague noise of acknowledgement but otherwise doesn’t comment, leaning his head against Eskild’s shoulder and closing his eyes.

“I take it something happened last night?” Eskild asks quietly once the silence has settled between them.

Even opens his eyes, craning his neck to look at him, and Eskild shrugs.

“Isak was out of here like a shot as soon as he got up,” he explains. “And I’m pretty sure you haven’t been in the apartment since the sun came up.”

He doesn’t feel right being the one to tell Eskild when he’s practically Isak’s family but he also thinks if anyone’s got a good insight into Isak’s mind then it’s Eskild.

“We kissed last night,” he mumbles eventually.

Eskild doesn’t answer right away but when he does Even can hear the smile in his voice. “Did you?”

“It wasn’t planned,” Even tells him. “It just happened.”

“And now you’re avoiding each other?” Eskild supplies with a tsk. “Anyone ever teach you two how to deal with your feelings like normal adults?”

Even lets out a self-deprecating laugh and thinks back to how confidently he won Sonja over when he was a teenager. But Isak, he- he’s different. He gets inside Even’s defences, makes him feel safe at the same he makes the adrenaline rush in his veins.

Even’s never dealt with this before.

He doesn’t know how to navigate this.

“I want to,” Even says finally. “I will when he gets home.”

Eskild hums at that. “Good,” he says. “I’m rooting for you.”

* * *

Isak calls in sick to work, instead spending the afternoon planning and shopping before he goes to Jonas and Eva’s apartment to appropriate their stove.

“Couldn’t you just buy him takeout or something?” Jonas asks as he watches Isak unpack all the groceries onto the counter.

Eva scoffs. “Just because you think nachos are a romantic meal doesn’t mean everyone else does. I think it’s really sweet, Isak.”

“But you love when we have nachos and Netflix,” Jonas complains and Eva shushes him.

“Of course I do,” she says placatingly, patting Jonas’s arm. “But we’re helping Isak right now so shut up and start cracking eggs.”

Isak shoots her a grateful smile before shaking his head. “Fuck, is this a bad idea? What if he doesn’t-“

“Will you stop second guessing yourself?” Jonas exclaims before his expression softens into something encouraging. “Isak, he’ll love it. He has feelings for you. He always has. You’ll see tonight.”

Isak swallows and forces out a breath. “Okay,” he says decisively. “Let’s do this.”

* * *

Even waits for the rest of the afternoon for Isak to get home from work but by the time night has fallen there’s still no sign of him. Even knows for a fact if he’s got the afternoon shift then he should be finished by 19:00. He tells himself not to overthink it, reminds himself that Isak is probably nervous too or he just got held up at work.

Still, he doesn’t expect it when he gets a text on his phone at 21:21 that simply reads, “ _Come up to the roof_.”

He sits up from where he’d been slumped on his bed, takes a second to consider what it could mean before he’s stumbling out of bed. He shrugs a hoodie over his head and shoves his feet into a pair of shoes before he’s hurrying for the front door. Neither Eskild nor Linn question him which makes him think they know what’s going on but he doesn’t take much time to dwell on that while he climbs the stairs to the roof.

He stops short outside the door when his eyes land on the scene in front of him.

Fairy lights strung up around the plants he and Linn have been growing, casting the entire roof in a soft glow. The rickety old picnic table covered in a tablecloth and adorned with an array of breakfast food.

And Isak. Standing in the middle of it all.

“I was gonna make you breakfast this morning,” he explains with a sheepish smile.

Even stares at him, awestruck, before taking ten definitive steps forward and dragging into a kiss.

He cradles Isak’s face between his hands and Isak’s own hands immediately fly up to settle around the points of his elbows. And Even can still hear his hitched exhale of breath over the blood thundering in his own ears.

He pulls back too soon so he presses forward again, catches Isak’s lips in another soft kiss before leaning their foreheads together. “I like you,” he whispers before he can lose his nerve. “I’m falling for you. Falling in love with you. Whatever you want to call it. And it’s not projecting or a rebound or me being lonely, it’s just. It’s you.”

When he opens his eyes Isak is watching him with wonder in his eyes, mouth parted like he’d planned to say something but he can’t remember now.

“I,” Isak pauses, wets his lips, before a brilliant smile spreads across his face. “I’m falling in love with you too,” he murmurs. “I think I have been from the moment you walked in the door.”

Even grins, presses a quick kiss to the corner of Isak’s mouth – because he _can_ now – and steps back. “Let’s have breakfast?”

Isak nods and Even can still see him blushing even in the low lighting.

“It might be cold by now,” Isak mumbles, reluctantly letting go of Even’s hand to take a seat. “I had to carry it over from Jonas and Eva’s and it’s not exactly warm tonight.”

“I don’t care,” Even says honestly. “I’ll eat cold eggs for you.”

He’d do a lot more.

Isak barks out a laugh, ducking his head and grinning down at the table, before he picks up the jug. “Orange juice?”

Even bites back a smile, holding up his glass. “Please.”

* * *

Isak is shivering and it has nothing to with the cold and everything to do with the way Even’s foot is brushing his under the table while they talk.

He still can’t quite believe all of this worked.

He’d hoped it would, hoped that Even would understand and take this for what it was. A declaration. Even if it took him a while to say it out loud.

But his lips are still tingling from Even’s kiss and he feels a bemused sort of wonder at the fact that he could reach out and take Even’s hand if he wanted to right now and Even wouldn’t brush him off.

After a moment of trepidation, he does just that, hand gently turning Even’s over so he can slot their fingers together.

Later, when it finally becomes too cold to stay outside any longer, they gather the empty plates and cutlery together and pad quietly back inside. They leave the dirty dishes in the sink for the morning, ostensibly because washing them now will wake Eskild and Linn but really because Isak wants nothing more than to devote all his time to Even right now.

Even catches his wrist when he’s put the last plate in the sink, gently tugging until Isak gets the hint and meanders into his space. Even’s hands come to rest at his waist and Isak can’t believe how _right_ this feels, can’t believe he’s been denying himself this for so long.

“Hey,” Even whispers.

“Hi,” Isak whispers back, feeling himself blush under Even’s intent gaze.

“Are we really doing this?” Even asks, voice hardly above a murmur and filled with a giddy kind of awe.

Isak nods and gives into the smile twitching the corners of his mouth. “We are,” he replies, tilting his chin up and letting out a contented sigh when Even slides their lips together.

And Isak never expected this particular side-effect of being with Even. He never considered how kissing Even could make him feel so peaceful. It’s as close to bliss as Isak thinks he’s ever come, like all the planets in the universe aligning at exactly the right time.

“We should get ready for bed,” he murmurs against Even’s lips, pulling back enough to meet Even’s gaze and biting his lip at the look he sees there.

“You gonna leave me hanging in the hallway this time?” Even jokes lightly and Isak’s mouth twists in embarrassment.

“You could’ve followed me, you know,” he says instead, refusing to blush under Even’s amused expression.

Even hums, hands rubbing up Isak’s sides. “Ah but would you still have made me breakfast?”

Isak huffs, pushing his shoulder. “I told you that was my plan.”

“I liked this better,” Even says, kissing Isak’s cheek and reaching around to catch his hand. “Let’s go to bed.”

Tonight, when they brush their teeth side by side they spend more time grinning at each other in the mirror than they do doing anything else and Isak feels a fizzy kind of anticipation in his stomach every time he meets Even’s gaze.

Once they reach the hallway, Isak swallows his fear, takes Even firmly by the hand and leads him into his room. And it’s intimidating but it’s also just- it’s _nice_.

Not going to bed alone, having Even’s presences beside him, feeling Even’s fingers roam over his arm where they both lie on their sides to face each other. It’s the quiet kind of intimacy Isak has been craving for so long.

“You know the night at the cabin all I wanted to do was hold you,” Even says, hand catching on Isak’s where it lies on the mattress between them.

“When I woke up in the morning I wanted to go straight back to sleep so I could lie with you for a little longer,” Isak confesses. It’s not quite as scary to admit with the lights off and Even’s legs tangled with his under the covers.

“You could’ve,” Even says and Isak can hear the smile in his voice. “I would’ve been happy to stay there all day.”

They fall silent then, hands travelling over the bumps and crevices across one another’s skin, and Isak could fall asleep so easily – just like this. But then Even speaks.

“Hey,” he whispers. “You make me really happy, you know?”

Isak smiles before he can help it and he know Even can feel it with the way his hand is resting against Isak’s cheek.

“I just- I wanted to tell you that I’m all in,” he continues. “I know it’s complicated because we live together. But I wanna do this with you. I wanna figure it out. I want us to be an _us_.”

Isak’s heart leaps in his chest and he reaches out, tangling his fingers in Even’s t-shirt so his fist is resting right over Even’s heart. “Me too,” he replies softly. “I think- I think we could be really good together.”

“Is that your scientific opinion?” Even teases and Isak breathes out a laugh, catching Even’s gaze in the dim light.

He nods silently against the pillow and Even’s smile goes soft around the edges as he leans for a sweet kiss.

It feels like coming home.

*


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even smiles when the lights go down. He loves the ritual of seeing a movie in the theatre, the way a hush falls over the room as soon as it gets dark, how the shuffling stops as the trailers begin, and that perfect moment of still as the opening shot of the film first appears on screen.
> 
> The last thing he expects to see on this screen is Isak looking back at him.
> 
> “Halla, Even,” Isak on-the-screen says. “It’s Isak, which you obviously know.” He laughs to himself, faint and self-deprecating and Even can just make out the way his cheeks tint a little. “I know this is where you go every year for your birthday and I know you always want to spend it alone. But I thought this year you might like some company.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh we're finally here!!! This epilogue isn't exactly a necessary part of the story but I love the episode it's based on so much and felt it could be adapted so well to evak that I couldn't help writing it. This chapter is based on season 3, episode 13, "Birthday" and i seriously recommend watching the [clip](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HaY_5zjMLLA) this chapter is based on because it's the sweetest :')
> 
> If you've stuck with this story, I want to say thank you so much for reading. Especially when my motivation was low and updates took longer and weren't quite up to my normal standard. Your kind words really did help to push through the writer's block and I appreciate every single one of you more than i can possibly say <3
> 
> For one last time, enjoy, friends! :)

_**About three and a half months later, a few days before the 12th February 2019** _

*

Even has always had a very particular routine when it comes to his birthday.

He goes about his day as normal before going to see a movie on his own, indulging in the largest popcorn they have, and then he goes home.

It’s not the most lavish of celebrations but he likes it.

There are a couple of reasons for it. One, movies are one of the most important things in the entire world to him and he really can’t imagine enjoying anything more on a day that he’s supposed to celebrate. And two, he’s just really, really bad at getting his hopes up.

He doesn’t mean to! But he has a creative mind and when left to his own devices he can’t help inventing thrilling scenario upon scenario of all the things his friends might be planning. And inevitably, whatever he envisions in his head is never exactly comparable to the still heartfelt and sincere efforts of his friends. Which generally just makes his friends feel like they’ve let him down and makes him feel immeasurably guilty. So he decided a few years back it’d be better for everyone if he just spent the day alone and avoided the disappointment.

So far it’s been working out pretty well for him.

When he says as much to Isak he can tell he’s a little sad that Even doesn’t want to do anything special but he knows himself. And he knows this is for the best. If he thought Isak was planning something there’s no way he wouldn’t ruin it with his own ridiculous overactive imagination. And the last thing he wants is to upset Isak when he’s trying to do something nice for Even.

They can still spend most of the day together. Even just doesn’t need a party.

* * *

“Okay,” Isak says, beckoning the others closer as soon as Even leaves the bar to go to the bathroom. “Status update.”

“The cake will be ready to be picked up in the morning,” Linn tells him.

“I don’t mean to brag but my decorations really are something special,” Eskild says with a preening smile.

Isak pinches the bridge of his nose. He doesn’t even want to _think_ about what Eskild has picked out. “Just as long as it’s not all balloons shaped like dicks-“

“You say that as if Even wouldn’t love it,” Eskild quips and Isak rolls his eyes.

Mikael holds up a USB stick then, redirecting the conversation to the task at hand. “Your surprise is all edited-“

“And my friend at the movie theatre has already agreed to help out,” Yousef adds.

Isak blows out a breath in relief. Everything is going according to plan. So far, at least. “Okay, good. Mikael, don’t lose that,” he says, pointing at the USB stick that quickly disappears back into Mikael’s pocket. “I’m gonna keep Even distracted in the morning while you guys get everything set up. We’ll be ready to go at 15:00 so no delaying.”

“It’s gonna be _fine_ , Isak,” Magnus huffs, looking probably as exasperated as everyone else feels right now. “Even’ll be blown away.”

Isak really hopes so.

* * *

Even wakes up on the morning of his birthday to kisses from Isak that quickly devolve into them just smiling into each other’s mouths. And already, he knows it’s a birthday he’s going to remember. Really, every day with Isak is a day he wants to remember.

After a few minutes of the best wakeup call imaginable Isak pushes him back into the pillows and sits up. “Wait, right there,” he commands, holding up a hand to stop Even. “I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

He scrambles off the bed then and Even watches fondly as he disappears from the room. Even spends his time messing around on his phone after that, replying to “Happy Birthday” messages while he waits for Isak to return. Judging by the clanging of pots and pans in the kitchen, he’s ninety-seven percent sure he’s about to get breakfast in bed.

And well, if this is Isak’s surprise for the day, he’s gotta say he’s happy with it.

A morning in bed with his favourite person? It’s the best birthday present he could ask for.

Sure enough, Isak returns not long after balancing breakfast on a tray.

“Is you making breakfast to mark significant life events just gonna become a thing now?” Even asks amusedly, breaking into a laugh when Isak fixes him with an unimpressed look.

“If I recall, you’re the one who made breakfast at Christmas,” Isak remarks, handing the tray off to Even so he can climb onto the bed.

“Yeah, well maybe I think it’s a good tradition,” he says, setting the tray down so it’s resting across both their laps once Isak is settled.

Isak’s hand comes up to the back of his neck then, fingers curling in the hair at his nape. “Happy birthday,” he murmurs, flashing Even his droopy-eyed smile before darting in to give him a sweet kiss on the lips.

Even hums into the kiss, smiling as he pulls back. “I love you,” he replies, gently bumping his forehead against Isak’s and kissing his cheek before they get started on their food.

“So what are you doing today?” Isak asks offhandedly after a few minutes and Even looks up from his plate.

“I’m going to the movie theatre in the afternoon, like I told you, but I can hang out here with you until then.” He can’t help feeling somewhat guilty that he’s not actually spending the day the way Isak probably wants. The rest of his friends are used to this; they don’t even bother questioning his self-imposed rule anymore. But this is his first birthday he’s sharing with Isak – he gets that his choice probably seems a little unconventional, particularly because Even generally likes surrounding himself with all the people he loves unless he’s not feeling well. So he understands how this whole thing might set off some alarm bells in Isak’s mind.

But Isak only smiles at him, eyes lighting up with a glint of mischievousness. “I can think of a few things we can do until then.”

A slow grin begins to spread across Even’s face and he raises an eyebrow, breakfast completely forgotten. “Oh yeah?”

Isak nods and the look on his face is too much to resist before Even is shoving the tray aside and they’re tumbling back into the pillows.

The rest of their breakfast goes cold but it’s okay; Even is still making good on his promise to eat cold eggs if Isak’s the one who made them.

* * *

Isak dutifully kisses Even goodbye at the door at precisely 14:30 and manages to stay still until Even has disappeared around the corner. However, as soon as he’s out of sight, Isak is slamming the door shut and pulling his phone out of his pocket.

He has one text from Jonas telling him everyone is in position and another from Yousef telling him the video is queued up and ready to go. Isak’s shoulders slump in relief – no mishaps so far – and he allows himself a second to regroup before he hurries back to his room to get changed. Ten minutes later he’s out the door and rushing over to where Mahdi is parked across the road waiting for him.

“You ready?” Mahdi asks as Isak’s buckling his belt.

Isak gives him a look and points at the road. “Just get us there in the next ten minutes.”

Mahdi barks out a laugh, exclaiming a teasing, “Sir! Yes, sir!” before pulling back out onto the road.

Despite joking around, Mahdi is as good as his word and by the time they’re running into the lobby Even is already in the theatre.

“He’s in his seat,” Mutta tells him when he meets them at the door.

“Okay, let’s do this,” Isak says, reaching for his phone and sending one final text into the groupchat.

_It’s showtime._

* * *

Even smiles when the lights go down. He loves the ritual of seeing a movie in the theatre, the way a hush falls over the room as soon as it gets dark, how the shuffling stops as the trailers begin, and that perfect moment of still as the opening shot of the film first appears on screen.

The last thing he expects to see on this screen is Isak looking back at him.

“Halla, Even,” Isak on-the-screen says. “It’s Isak, which you obviously know.” He laughs to himself, faint and self-deprecating and Even can just make out the way his cheeks tint a little. “I know this is where you go every year for your birthday and I know you always want to spend it alone. But I thought this year you might like some company.”

At that moment, real Isak – _his_ Isak – drops into the seat beside him, shooting Even a blinding grin and reaching for his hand. Even stares at him, feeling utterly speechless, until Isak points at the screen and whispers for him to keep watching.

A montage of messages from his friends begins to play across the screen. Mikael, Yousef, Elias, Mutta and Adam all sharing stories from their teenage years interspersed with embarrassing clips from their attempts at making videos for their YouTube channel. Eskild and Linn and Jonas, Mahdi and Magnus follow after, all revealing their favourite things about him and how happy they are to have him in their lives now.

When his parents appear on screen his throat tightens and so does his hand around Isak’s. “You did all this?” he whispers, voice thick and eyes never leaving the film.

“Mhm,” Isak murmurs at his side, squeezing Even’s hand once in response.

Even laughs out loud when the movie abruptly cuts to a shot of his students standing in the courtyard outside the school, shouting out an over-enthusiastic, “Gratulerer med dagen!”

Finally the shot returns to Isak and the look of pure affection on his face is so overwhelming Even almost wants to look away. But then he’d be faced with the real Isak and he’s not sure he can look at him right now either.

“I know you’re the director in this relationship,” Isak on screen tells him. “And you love bringing other people’s stories to life. But I thought for once you deserved to have someone make a movie about you.” Isak smiles then, beautiful and brilliant and making Even’s breathe hitch. “Happy birthday, baby.”

The screen goes dark at the same time the lights suddenly come back on and Even whips his head around at the sound of people starting to sing Happy Birthday. He barely has time to register that it’s all his friends sitting around them before he sees Mikael and Magnus coming down the aisle carrying a cake.

When the boys arrive at his side with the cake everyone is cheering for him to blow out his candles and make a wish but Even can’t imagine ever wishing for anything more than this moment right here.

Still, he blows out the candles and allows himself to be enveloped in hugs from his friends, all the while trying to let this sink in. He turns back to Isak after a few minutes when he thinks he’s gotten a chance to thank everyone, taking his hand and nudging him out of the thick of the crowd.

“You really did all this for me?” he asks, under his breath because he wants this moment to be just theirs and because if he talks any louder he thinks he might cry.

Isak shrugs but his smile gives him away as he reaches up to wrap his arms around Even’s neck. “I get why you spend your birthdays alone,” he says quietly. “I just thought, maybe this year you could be alone with me.”

Even shakes his head, too awestruck to come up with something intelligent to say. He settles for drawing Isak into soft kiss and an even softer hug, mumbling his, “I love you,” against Isak’s neck.

“I hope you know I’m officially making you a feature length film for your birthday now,” he says when he pulls back and Isak laughs, fingers curling in the fabric of his shirt over his shoulders.

“I’d expect nothing less.”

Even kisses him again because he can’t not – not after this.

And he doesn’t care how he spends his next few dozen birthdays as long as he has Isak by his side. Because how can he get his hopes up when Isak is already more than he ever could’ve hoped for?

He’s got his happy ending.

And his happy beginning.

And his happy everything in between.

It’s Isak.

*

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!!!!
> 
> Updates will likely be every 5-7 days depending on how much time I have to write but I'll see you soon <3
> 
> as always, you can find me at [littlespooneven](http://littlespooneven.tumblr.com/) :')


End file.
